Die Geschichte der drei Schwestern
by MrsSRiddle
Summary: Drei Muggel werden in die Geschehnisse der Zauberwelt involviert. Können sie das Schicksal wenden? Pairings: OC&TomRiddle/OC&DracoMalfoy/ OC&GeorgeWeasley (Jede Woche ein neues Kapitel)
1. Chapter 1

Sarandina! Komm endlich! Wir wollen noch spazieren gehen, bevor es dunkel ist! , riefen Cythera und Liara. Ich beeilte mich so gut es ging, aber ich konnte ja nicht einfach so auf die Straße gehen. Wer weiß, wer mir über den Weg lief. Ich zog mir meine edlen hellbraunen Ballerinas und meinen beigen Frühlingsmantel an. Ich wollte schon zu meiner Cousine Cythera und meiner kleinen Schwester Liara, die schon warteten, hinaus laufen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Meine silberne Uhr, die mir meine Oma und mein Opa vor vier Jahren zur Firmung geschenkt hatten, und den wunderschön geblümten Schal. Hektisch rannte ich ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Großeltern saßen und mich erstaunt anblickten. Wolltet ihr nicht schon längst im Wald sein? fragten sie mich. Ja, aber ich finde meinen Schal nicht! Ich habe ihn dort neben dem Kamin zum Trocknen gelegt Sarandina Tatsächlich, dort lag er zusammen mit meiner Uhr. Schnell streifte ich sie mir über und platzierte meinen Schal so gut es ging um meinen Hals, ohne meine Locken zu berühren. Ich hatte einen ganz schönen Wuschelkopf, den ich von meiner Mama geerbt hatte. Ich war ganz schön stolz darauf, dass ich nicht so glattes fades Haar hatte wie andere Mädchen. Danke Oma! rief ich während ich auch schon davon brauste. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, wo mir ein noch 16 jähriges Mädchen mit hellblauen Augen, die nur so funkelten wenn ich lachte, und ich lachte ziemlich oft, entgegenblickte. Ich fand mich ganz schön und ich war auch nicht dick, sondern eher normal gebaut und normal groß, ich wünschte mir manchmal, dass ich noch mehr gewachsen wäre, aber ich war trotzdem zufrieden. Meine große Nase und vollen Lippen passten perfekt in mein Gesicht. Ich wappnete mich gegen die kühlere und ungewohnte Luft Ende Juli. Ja, es hatte nur 19 Grad draußen, was aber auch damit zusammen hängen könnte, dass meine Großeltern auf den Bergen wohnten.

Liara blickte mir schon finster entgegen, als ich hinaus gestürmt kam. Meine kleine Schwester hatte braunes langes Haar, das ihr in Wellen über die Schulter fiel. Sie hatte etwas dunklere blaue Augen als ich und feinere Gesichtszüge. Außerdem war Liara kleiner als normale 15 Jährige, da sie die Körpergröße sowie die Körperform und auch das Temperament von unseren Papa geerbt hatte. Ich hatte dafür ganz schön viel von meiner Mama, was nicht nur gut war. Liara konnte auch schnell jähzornig werden, was ich gerade am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekam. Immer brauchst du so lange! Wir wollten schon vor einer viertel Stunde los gehen, aber du trödelst immer! , schrie sie mich zusammen. Eigentlich war ja ich die Ältere, aber ich konnte so wie immer nur lachen. Ich und meine Schwester stritten ganz schön oft, im Gegensatz zu unserer ruhigeren Cousine. Cythera, von uns Cythera genannt, die im Mai auch schon 16 Jahre alt geworden ist, (ich werde im September 17) ist ein bisschen schüchterner, redet aber mit uns sehr viel. Sie hat dunkelblondes etwas voluminöses mittellanges Haar, schöne hellblaue Augen und fast genauso buschige Augenbrauen wie ich. Cythera ist ein bisschen schlanker als ich, dafür habe ich aber „schöne weiblich Kurven". ;-) Jedenfalls schien Cythera nicht angefressen auf mich zu sein und so gingen wir los. Wir drei sind in den Sommerferien zu meinen Großeltern gefahren, um uns ein bisschen von zu Hause erholen zu können. Außerdem habe ich Oma und Opa schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich wollte Opa mit uns mitgehen, entschied sich dann aber doch um, da er die Nachrichten sehen wollte. Uns war das Recht, da wir hier schon so oft spazieren gegangen sind, dass wir hier alle Wege ungefähr kannten. Da es erst sechs Uhr war und ich unbedingt zum Billa wollte um Backsachen zu kaufen und das Geschäft erst in einer halben Stunde schloss, machten wir uns auch sogleich auf den Weg. Wir tratschten über meine bevorstehende Matura und wie dann meine Zukunft aussehen sollte. Ich wollte unbedingt Psychologie in Oxford in England studieren und deswegen war dieses Thema jetzt Gesprächspunkt Nummer eins in meiner Familie. Ich musste nur noch ein Jahr in die Schule gehen und dann war es endlich so weit. Natürlich fürchtete ich mich auch davor, selbstständig sein zu müssen und das meine Eltern nicht mehr alles für mich tun werden können, aber ich war zuversichtlich dass ich es schaffen würde. Ich las sehr gerne und schaute mir deswegen auch schon einige Psychologiebücher an um vorbereitet zu sein. Da Cythera noch zwei Jahre Zeit hatte, unterhielten wir uns zuerst ausschließlich über mich und kurz bevor wir im inneren des Dorfes, wo der Billa stand, waren, begann auch Cythera über ihre Entscheidungen zu erzählen. Sie wusste noch nicht genau was sie machen könnte, aber Liara und ich trösteten sie damit, dass sie noch ein bisschen Zeit hätte. Endlich im Billa angekommen, kauften wir uns jeweils eine Flasche zu trinken, eine Wurstsemmel und ich noch zwei Packungen Vanillepulver und drei Backpulver. Während wir gingen aßen wir alles auf und tratschten ununterbrochen über die Schule und den Ernst des Lebens. Die kleinen Päckchen hatte ich in meine Hosentasche gesteckt.

Als wir bei der Hälfte des Weges am Wald vorbeigingen, sagte ich: Komm, gehen wir in den Wald. Da waren wir schon länger nicht mehr und es ist ja noch hell! Ich weiß nicht so richtig. , meinte Cythera, aber Liara war begeistert und so gingen wir durch einen durch Büsche verdeckten Weg in den großen Wald hinein. Da es Sommer war und die Sonne daher erst später unterging, ließen wir uns beim Gehen Zeit und machten einen größeren Umweg. Am Anfang standen die Bäume ganz schön dicht zusammen, doch mit der Zeit, war immer mehr Platz und die Sonne schien auf den Boden. Komisch, irgendwie sieht es hier anders aus als sonst, erwähnte Liara so nebenbei, doch wir dachten uns nicht viel dabei. Plötzlich hörten wir jemanden aus kurzer Entfernung reden. Anscheinend waren wir nicht die einzigen die einen schönen Spaziergang machten. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher und als wir bemerkten, dass die Stimmen Männlich und die Sprache in der sie sprachen nicht Deutsch, sonder Englisch war, war es auch schon zu spät.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich bemerkte als erste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hinter uns sind plötzlich Männer in komischen Roben aufgetaucht und mehr konnte ich auch nicht mehr ausmachen, als einer von ihnen auf uns schoss. Ich schrie Deckung! Ich duckte mich und Liara und Cythera rannten hinter den nächsten Baum. Dort wo die beiden vorher gestanden sind, klaffte ein Loch im Boden. Die Meute hinter uns begann zu rufen und Liara schrie Lauft! Das brauchte sie mir nicht zwei Mal sagen, denn ich sprintete schon wie eine irre zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Vor mir rannten Cythera und Liara und hinter mir nahmen die Männer die Verfolgung auf. Mein Herz pochte und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das wurde auch nicht dadurch verbessert, als einer von ihnen schrie Don't kill them! We bring them to the ministerium! Die Bäume lichteten sich immer mehr und auf der einen Seite ging es etwas bergab. Liara stolperte den Hang hinunter und ein Baum schützte sie vor dem nächsten Schuss. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie Pistolen dabei hatten. Die Bäume gaben uns halbwegs Deckung vor weiteren Schüssen und jetzt rannten wir wieder auf ebenen Waldboden. Noch hatten sie uns nicht eingeholt, aber wer weiß wie lange das noch dauern könnte. Plötzlich knallte ich mit voller Wucht auf den erdigen Boden und blieb dort liegen.

Cythera bemerkte als erste, dass ich nicht mehr hinter ihnen her lief und rannte zu mir zurück. Auch Liara hatte es bereits bemerkt und kniete sich neben mich. Komm schon Sarandina! Steh auf, wir müssen uns beeilen! Ich wusste auf einmal, dass uns diese Männer mit Sicherheit eingeholt hätten und wir nie heil davon gekommen wären, also blieb ich liegen. Lauft! Sofort! Ich bleibe hier liegen und lenke sie ab. Inzwischen holt ihr Hilfe! Verstanden? Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr für Widerreden! Liara sah mich geschockt an und wollte sich zuerst nicht bewegen. Cythera nickte nur und zog sie dann mit sich. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich die beiden je wieder sehen würde und hoffte, dass mein Plan funktionieren und sie in Sicherheit sein würden. Mit Schrecken sah ich ungefähr ein Dutzend Männer auf mich zu rennen und mein Herz setzte kurz aus. Sie riefen sich etwas zu und dann rannten noch ein paar meiner Schwester und meiner Cousine hinterher. Die meisten aber blieben hier und umringten mich. Sie richteten ihre Pistolen auf mich. Bei nähren Betrachten bemerkte ich aber sofort, dass das keine Schusswaffen waren, sondern Holzstäbe! Ein großer Mann mit Vollbehaarung im Gesicht trat mit zähnefletschenden Lächeln auf mich zu und sagte Impedimenta Ich spürte richtig, wie ich immer starrer wurde und mich schließlich gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Das sollte diese kleine Hexe für eine Weile aufhalten, wir warten noch bis die anderen mit den beiden Mädchen zurückkommen Ich verstand jedes Wort und konnte auch perfekt Englisch sprechen und wunderte mich was Engländer hier in Österreich zu suchen hatten. Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber mein Mund bewegte sich nur sehr langsam. Die Holzstäbe sahen verdächtig nach Zauberstäben aus, aber das war unmöglich. Ich hatte einfach zu oft Harry Potter gelesen und hatte jetzt ein Traumer und bildete mir das nur ein. Ich hatte schon immer viel zu viel Fantasie gehabt. Aber wieso konnte ich mich dann nicht mehr bewegen nur weil der große Mann diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte? Ich musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und mir Fluchtmöglichkeiten suchen. Dürfte aber schwer werden wenn ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und von viel stärkeren Männer die auch noch bewaffnet waren, umringt war.

Ein Bursche in ungefähr meinem Alter sagte zu dem Mann der mich gelähmt hatte und anscheinend der Boss hier war Bringen wir sie ins Zauberministerium oder doch zu den Malfoys, Greyback? Natürlich zu den Malfoys! Das Ministerium wurde noch nicht gestürzt du Idiot! Anscheinend hat die Hexe hier ihren Zauberstab verloren. Avery, Yaxley sucht den Zauberstab von der Kleinen damit Ollivander ihn untersuchen kann und uns dann sagt wie sie heißt. Wenn nicht werden wir den Namen schon noch aus ihr herausbekommen! lachte er dreckig. Grayback? Yaxley? Die Namen kannte ich doch von den Harry Potter Büchern! Fenrir Greyback war der Werwolf der Remus Lupin, Harry Potters Vaters bester Freund, in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat und einer von Voldemorts größten Anhängern war. Aber Harry Potter gab es nicht! Voldemort gab es nicht! Es war alles nur erfunden. Ich hatte die Bücher ja schon hundert Mal gelesen und kannte sie in und auswendig! Zauberei konnte es nicht geben. Und Ollivander war doch der berühmte Zauberstabmacher. Wieso sollte der für die Todesser arbeiten? Als ob ich eine Hexe wäre und einen Zauberstab hätte. Die würden sich schön wundern wenn die das herausfänden. Aber dann würden sie mich höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen, weil ich ja ein Muggel war. Wer weiß ob das überhaupt wirklich Zauberer waren, oder nur Geistesgestörte die sich für Zauberer hielten.

Auf jeden Fall musste ich mitspielen. Sobald wir dich zu den Malfoys gebracht haben, gehörst du mir meine Hübsche! grinste Greyback. Mir jagte dieser Satz eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ein Grund mehr so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Wenn es wahr war, dann lauerten bei den Malfoys noch mehr Todesser und wenn ich Pech hatte sogar Voldemort höchstpersönlich. Ein paar der Männer grinsten mich schleimig an und nach einer Weile kamen zum Glück die restlichen ohne Liara und Cythera zurück. Die beiden Mädchen sind entwischt Greyback! Macht nichts. Wenigstens haben wir diese hier! Vielleicht ist sie ja eine Freundin von Harry Potter, dann würde uns der dunkle Lord sicher belohnen Auch der Mann, der meinen Zauberstab suchen musste, kehrte mit leeren Händen zurück. Für mich war es keine Überraschung, da ich ein Muggel war und Harry Potter kannte ich nur aus den Büchern. Kommt wir gehen jetzt! rief Greyback und sagte wieder irgendein Wort wodurch ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Sofort sprang ich auf und versuchte weg zu rennen, aber Greyback hatte mich fest im Griff.

Ich trat so fest ich konnte gegen sein Schienbein, sodass er aufheulte. Nicht so schnell Schätzchen, dafür bringe ich dich zu dem dunklen Lord persönlich! , zischte er zornig und bohrte seine Krallen in meinen Arm. Er hatte doch tatsächlich Krallen! Ich hab keine Angst vor Voldemort! , rief ich, da ich immer noch verzweifelt daran glaubte, dass es keine Todesser und Magie gab. Ganz schön mutig und zugleich dumm, seinen Namen laut zu sagen sagte Greyback wieder. Los jetzt! Ich möchte endlich weg von hier! Plötzlich fühlte ich mich eingeengt und wie durch eine dünne Röhre gequetscht, als ich nicht mehr den Wald vor mir sah, sondern einen Kiesweg der zu einem großen schwarzen Tor, das von Bäumen umringt war, führte. Der Himmel war düster und grau, es sah so aus, als ob es jeden Moment regnen würde. Das Wetter passte super zu meiner Stimmung. Wenn ich bis dahin noch an Magie und Zauberern gezweifelt hätte, dann wäre mir spätestens jetzt klar geworden, dass es Zauberei doch gab. Denn Greyback hatte soeben Appariert. Das heißt er hat sich von einem Ort zum nächsten gewünscht, was nur volljährige Zauberer können und dürfen. In der Hexenwelt ein beliebter

Transportweg. Jedenfalls schleiften mich die Todesser mit, bis wir vor dem großen Tor standen. Der eine Mann der Avery sein musste, sagte Wir haben eine junge Hexe mit gebracht, die möglicherweise ein Freund von Harry Potter ist Die Gitterstäbe verformten sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze und sagte Ihr könnt eintreten Blöder Angeber, dieser Lucius knurrte Greyback, als wir auf dem breiten, schön angelegten Kiesweg zu einer riesigen Villa gingen. Da mussten also die Malfoys wohnen. Ich dachte kurz an Cythera und Liara und ob ihnen schon aufgefallen war, dass wir in England waren. Hoffentlich waren sie in Sicherheit und hatten magische Hilfe gesucht. Aber sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass es die Welt von Harry Potter wirklich gab. Ich hatte natürlich die volle Arschkarte gezogen, da ich jetzt direkt in die Höhle des Löwen gebracht wurde. Auf gut Deutsch hieß das, dass ich jetzt zu Voldemort gebracht wurde. Ein Glück, dass sie mich für eine Hexe hielten, sonst wäre ich schon längst Geschichte. Kurz vor dem riesigen Haus, wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und Lucius Malfoy stand in der Tür. Wortlos führte er uns in die große Eingangshalle und ich konnte ihn nur blöd Anschauen. Das war doch tatsächlich der Lucius Malfoy! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber in der Eingangshalle hatten sich auch Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius Frau und Bellatrix Lestrange versammelt. Sie alle waren ganz schön schick gekleidet, und ich fragte mich wieso. Für mich bedeuteten diese Todesser zwar Folter und Angst, aber ich war trotzdem fasziniert von den Harry Potter Charakteren, die wirklich lebten.


	3. Chapter 3

Soso, was haben wir denn da für ein hübsches Fräulein? Draco! , rief Bellatrix und lachte schrill. Die haben wir im Wald mit zwei weiteren Mädchen gefunden. Die anderen sind uns aber entwischt. Wir glauben, dass sie eine Freundin von Harry Potter ist. , sagte Greyback und hielt mich weiterhin fest. Narzissa stand einfach nur ruhig neben ihrem Mann in der Nähe der Wand, wohingegen ihre Schwester Bellatrix auf mich zu ging und mit ihren langen Krallenfingern mein Kinn packte und es zu sich heran zog. Draco! Komm sofort her! , rief sie plötzlich und ließ mein Gesicht ruckartig los. Oh Gott, Draco Malfoy! Meine kleine Schwester war in ihn früher mal voll verknallt! Ich persönlich glaubte ja, dass sie noch immer für ihn schwärmte, aber das tat hier jetzt nichts zur Sache. Draco kam durch den linken Gang in den Saal und stellte sich sofort zu seinen Eltern.

Er hatte tatsächlich diese eisblauen Augen und weißblonden Haare wie sein Vater und wie in den Büchern beschrieben. Er sah ganz frisch und munter aus, da die Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemort noch nicht gänzlich begonnen hatte. Ich hatte außerdem schon vorher bemerkt, dass immer mehr Todesser herein kamen und nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf mich, weiter hinter einer Tür verschwanden. Er musterte mich nur kurz, da er es anscheinend schon gewöhnt war, dass dem Tode geweihte Frauen und Männer hierher gebracht wurden. Draco komm her und schau dir dieses Mädchen an und sag uns dann ob du sie in Hogwarts schon mal gesehen hast! keifte Bellatrix. Draco kam zu mir und musterte mich eine Weile. Ich habe sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich sie nur nie beachtet weil sie so unauffällig aussieht. sagte er kalt. Bellatrix sah mich giftig an und fragte mich Wie heißt du? Sarandina Wie noch du dummes Gör? Widerwillig sagte ich ihr auch meinen Nachnamen, da mir keine andere Wahl blieb Schelmbauer Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Warst du eigentlich in Hogwarts? , fragte mich Bellatrix weiterhin aus. Sie ist definitiv nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen. Sie müsste in meinem Jahrgang sein, aber ihren Namen habe ich noch nie gehört , warf Malfoy schon ein bisschen mehr interessiert ein. Wer sind deine Eltern? , fragte sie mich weiter aus, aber ich schwieg eisern.

Ich durfte ihr nicht sagen, dass meine Eltern Muggeln waren, denn sonst würde sie herausfinden, dass ich selber einer war. Antworte mir! Und wer waren die zwei Mädchen die mit dir mitgegangen sind? , schrie Bellatrix mich an. Wieder antwortete ich nicht sondern starrte sie nur stumm an. Als sie schon mit dem Zauberstab auf mich zeigte und wahrscheinlich den Folterfluch auf mich loslassen wollte, sagte plötzlich Greyback: Ich will zuerst eine Belohnung für sie, bevor du mit ihr machst was du willst! Für dieses nutzloses Ding bekommst du gar nichts! Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht töte, weil du meine wertvolle Zeit verschwendest! Und jetzt bringt sie runter in den Kerker, der dunkle Lord könnte jeden Moment eintreffen und die Sitzung beginnen! , sagte Bellatrix. Das hier ist immer noch mein Haus und ich erteile hier die Befehle! , ging Lucius Malfoy dazwischen. So ist das also. Zissy, hast du deinen Mann nicht besser im Griff?

Narzissa Malfoy starrte nur sie und dann ihren Mann an. Ich stand nur da und freute mich über die weitere Gnadenfrist. Auf den Kerker freute ich mich allerdings nicht sehr. Lucius und Bellatrix sahen sich böse an und dann rief sie: Wurmschwanz! Bring unseren Gast in das Verlies! O nein! Nicht Peter Pettigrew, diese kleine miese Ratte! Er hat damals seine besten Freunde verraten und auf die Seite von Voldemort gewechselt. In seiner Schulzeit war er mit Harrys Vater James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin in einer Klasse in Gryffindor gewesen. Wie dieser Feigling es nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte, obwohl dieses Haus ja für Mut steht, war mir schon immer ein Rätsel. Er schlich sich wie eine Ratte von hinten an und Greyback übergab mich ihm. Ich wollte nicht das er mich anfasste, also zog ich meine Hand zurück und sagte: Ich kann auch alleine gehen! Zum Glück hörten das die anderen nicht mehr, weil sie bereits mit den restlichen Todessern zur Tür die in den Saal führte, in der die Besprechung stattfinden sollte, gingen.

Wurmschwanz führte mich einen langen Gang entlang, wo wir dann sofort rechts abbogen und Steinstiegen, die in tiefe Schwärze führten, hinab gingen. Pettigrew sagte Lumos und schon leuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Jetzt erst erkannte ich seine metallene Hand, die er statt seiner echten trug. Das sah ziemlich gruselig aus, weswegen ich mich dann noch mehr fürchtete. Außerdem machte er auch so komische Geräusche wie eine Ratte. Unten angekommen gingen wir von Tür zu Tür und er machte mir eine schäbig aussehende auf. Da wirst du, wenn du Glück hast, lange bleiben , grinste er böse. Ich konnte mir denken was passieren würde, wenn ich kein Glück hätte. Dann würden sie mich wahrscheinlich töten.

Er stieß mich in den dunklen Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Jetzt war es stockdunkel und ich war ganz alleine. Ich setzte mich neben die Tür auf den Boden und schlang meine Arme um mich. Wer weiß was für Ungeheuer hier lauerten. Ich hatte so Angst, dass ich am Anfang nicht wusste was ich tun sollte. Dann ermahnte ich mich aber, über wichtige Informationen aus den Harry Potter Büchern nachzudenken. Da es Ende Juli war, und sich alle Todesser samt Voldemort zu einer wichtigen Sitzung trafen, konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Nämlich das jetzt besprochen wird, wie sie Harry Potter am besten zu seinem 17 Geburtstag, wenn er volljährig wird, angreifen könnten. Bis das Zaubereiministerium gestürzt wird, dauerte es zum Glück noch ein bisschen. Jetzt, wo ich alleine war und kein Adrenalin mehr durch meine Adern gepumpt wurde, spürte ich auch die Kratzer, die ich mir im Wald, als ich hingeflogen war, zugezogen hatte.

Sie brannten ganz schön, aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Bald würden sie sicher wieder nach mir sehen und mich alles ausfragen, was ich über Harry Potter wusste. Das war eine ganz schöne Menge und nachdem ich wusste, dass Voldemort der beste Legilimentiker (er kann Gedanken lesen) der Zaubererwelt war, würde er all dieses wertvolle Wissen erfahren. Ich wollte nicht schuld daran sein, wenn er Harry töten würde und für immer an die Macht käme. Außerdem fand in diesem Moment, die Sitzung statt, wo fast alle Todesser und Voldemort höchst persönlich dort waren. Das machte mich ganz schön nervös. Schließlich dachte ich auch an Cythera und Liara und wie es ihnen wohl ergangen sein möge.


	4. Chapter 4

Erschrocken richtete ich mich kerzengerade auf. Anscheinend war ich eingeschlafen und wurde jetzt durch das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür geweckt. Ich versuchte mich ganz klein zu machen und bekam vor lauter Angst Schweißausbrüche. Jetzt würde Wurmschwanz mich holen kommen und zu Voldemort oder Bellatrix bringen. Die Sitzung musste ich dann höchstwahrscheinlich auch schon verpasst haben. Mist! Ich wollte doch darüber nachdenken, wie ich das Treffen am besten sprengen könnte. Zu spät. Da es stockdunkel war und es auch kein Fenster gab, wusste ich nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war und wie lange ich überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Natürlich war es Wurmschwanz, der mich unfreundlich anschnauzte gefälligst auf zu stehen und im zu Folgen. ,, Bringst du mich zu Voldemort? ,, fragte ich ängstlich, versuchte es aber lässig rüber zu bringen. Pettigrew wimmerte kurz, da ich den Namen seines Gebieters, vor dem er so Angst hat, laut ausgesprochen hatte. ,, Sag den Namen des Dunklen Lords nie wieder! Ich bringe dich zu ihm und dann bist du nicht mehr so frech ,, Das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort.

Ich hoffte, dass er mich nicht vor allen anderen Todessern schikanieren, oder wenn ich Pech hatte, foltern oder umbringen würde. Ich betete noch schnell zu Gott und dann gingen wir auch schon die schmalen Steintreppen hinauf. Wurmschwanz ging immer dicht an meiner Seite und hielt mir den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. Als ob ich jetzt noch versuchen würde abzuhauen! Oben würde mich Voldemort erwarten und unten die Verliese. Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich nervöser. Oben angekommen, führte mich Wurmschwanz von einem Gang zum nächsten. An den Wänden hingen altmodische Kerzenhalter wo echte Kerzen flackerten. Dadurch wurde alles noch viel düsterer und ich bekam es auch immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Ich musste stark wirken und auch stark sein, sonst würde Voldemort mich sofort fertig machen. Plötzlich war ich wieder in der Eingangshalle, die aber leer war. Pettigrew steuerte die nächste geschlossene Tür an, wo die Sitzung mit all den Todessern stattgefunden hatte. Das hoffte ich zumindest. Wenn jetzt alle Todesser zu sahen, wie ich schikaniert wurde, dann wäre das noch schlimmer. Wurmschwanz öffnete die Tür und zog mich mit sich. Am Anfang konnte ich nur Bellatrix und die Malfoys ausmachen, die an dem langen Tisch saßen. Ich musste mich zwingen, ans andere Ende der Festtafel zu sehen, denn dort musste Er sitzen. Mir fielen plötzlich wieder all die schrecklichen Taten, die Voldemort begangen hatte, ein. ,, Mein Dunkler Lord, ich habe Ihnen das Mädchen gebracht. ,,, sagte Wurmschwanz gebieterisch und stieß mich an, woraufhin ich nach vorne stolperte. Ich blickte auf und sah Voldemort zum ersten Mal. In den Büchern sowie im Film, war er immer mit einer hässlichen Fratze dargestellt, aber jetzt sah er wie ein 19 jähriger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen aus. Genauso hatte er ausgesehen, wie er nach Hogwarts ging und Tom Riddle hieß. Tom Marvolo Riddle, war Voldemorts Geburtsname, aber er hasste diesen Namen und änderte ihn um zu Voldemort. Was mir noch auffiel, war, dass seine Schlange Nagini an seiner Seite saß. Hinter ihm prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin, welches die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem Raum war. Er blickte mich eiskalt an und bevor noch irgendwer sprechen konnte, stieß ich schon ,, Tom Riddle ,, aus. Für einen Moment war es totenstill. Wir schauten uns die ganze Zeit an und anscheinend hatte er gehört was ich sagte, denn er weitete überrascht die Augen und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. ,, Woher weiß du das? ,,, hisste er. Was sollte ich dazu sagen, nur die allerwenigste wussten, dass Voldemort früher so hieß, darunter auch Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Ich konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass ich alles über ihn wusste und dazu noch das ich es aus Büchern hatte.

Bellatrix fragte etwas verwirrt: ,, Was ist los Herr? ,, Aber Voldemort beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Er schaute weiterhin mich an und bewegte sich dann langsam in meine Richtung. Zuerst denken dann sagen, fiel mir wieder ein, aber mittlerweile war es zu spät. Dadurch, dass er wie ein normaler hübscher Junge aussah, wirkte er noch unheimlicher. Wurmschwanz hatte sich bereits in eine Ecke verkrochen und so stand ich ganz alleine vor dem langen Tisch. Als Voldemort zu mir trat und ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste, sagte er wieder eindringlich: ,, Wieso weißt du wie ich früher geheißen habe? Du nennst mich nie wieder so! ,, Ich schwieg eisern und konnte mich nicht mehr von seinen Augen losreißen. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er gerade meine Gedanken zu erforschen. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall an die Bücher und Harry Potter denken, also bewunderte ich zuerst Voldemorts braune Augen. Da er sehr nahe bei mir stand, konnte ich alles von ihm erkennen. Seine schwarzen Haare, seine blasse Haut, sein langer schlanker Hals alles war perfekt, also suchte ich nach irgendeinem Makel. Leider fand ich nichts. Währenddessen spürte ich ganz deutlich wie er in meinen Kopf eindrang. Ich musste stärkere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Also sang ich „Alle meine Entchen" und danach „ Merry Christmas". Voldemort runzelte zuerst verwundert die Stirn, versuchte noch mehr in meinen Kopf einzudringen und wurde immer ärgerlicher. ,, Wurmschwanz! Bring sie wieder ins Verlies! ,,, rief er zornig und wandte sich dann mir zu ,, Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig. Morgen werde ich dich besuchen und dann bin ich nicht mehr so sanft zu dir! ,, Das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort. Zum Glück brachte Wurmschwanz mich weg von ihm, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.

Im Kerker angekommen, dachte ich darüber nach wie ich Voldemort diesmal dazu bringen könnte, mich nicht gleich zu töten. Dadurch dass ich „Tom Riddle" gesagt hatte, war er ganz überrascht und ich hatte etwas Zeit dazu gewonnen. Nur musste ich ihm jetzt irgendwie erklären können, woher ich seinen Namen wusste.

 _Es ist schon ein bisschen länger her seit ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe und ich wollte unbedingt wissen was andere davon halten. Wenn euch meine Geschichte also gefällt oder euch sonst irgendetwas dazu einfällt, dann seid doch bitte so nett und hinterlasst ein Kommentar_

 _(PS: Es könnte sein dass ich Voldemorts Charakter nicht so gut getroffen habe, wie gesagt, es ist schon ein Weilchen her seit ich das geschrieben habe.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass wir nicht mehr in Griesdorf, geschweige denn in Österreich waren. Ich und Cythera rannten schneller als wir hörten, dass uns jemand verfolgte. Wieder wurde auf uns geschossen, aber diesmal waren nicht mehr so viele Bäume da, die uns schützen konnten. Zum Glück wurde der Abstand zwischen uns und dem Verfolger immer größer, doch auch als er aufgab, rannten wir weiter. Wir liefen so lange, bis kein Wald mehr um uns herum war, sondern wir von einer hügeligen Landschaft umgeben waren. Weit und breit war kein Haus zu sehen wo wir hätten Hilfe holen können. Sarandina war noch im Wald und diese Männer würden sie entführen oder gleich töten. Wir haben sie einfach zurückgelassen. Durch das Adrenalin, das durch meinen Körper floss, hatte ich diese unbegreifliche Lage noch immer nicht erfasst. Mir kam alles wie in einem Traum vor, ein Albtraum aus dem man nicht mehr erwacht.

Neben mir setzte sich Cythera keuchend ins Gras. ,, Oh Gott! Was war das? ´´, fragte ich sie. ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir sind ganz normal durch den Wald gegangen und plötzlich haben uns diese Männer verfolgt und auf uns geschossen und jetzt sind wir hier irgendwo im Nirgendwo´´ ,,Wir sind ganz sicher nicht mehr in Österreich! Siehst du die Landschaft? Die kommt mir nicht annähernd bekannt vor noch sehe ich hier ein Dorf oder ein Haus! ´´ ,,Das kann nicht möglich sein! Wir müssen noch in Griesdorf sein, es kann nicht sein das wir einfach durch den Wald laufen und plötzlich ganz woanders auftauchen. ´´ ,, Das genau ist aber gerade passiert! Ich hab euch ja gesagt, dass mir der Wald komisch vorkommt, aber ich habt mich ja nicht beachtet und jetzt ist Sarandina für immer weg! ´´ ,, Ist sie nicht. Wir suchen zu aller erst mal nach anderen Menschen, die dann die Polizei rufen und sie retten können. ´´ Nach und nach wurde ich nervöser und ängstlicher. Ich begriff, dass Sarandina wirklich weg war und diese Männer weiß ich was mit ihr anstellten. ,, Wenn wir überhaupt eine Menschenseel finden! Hier ist weit und breit kein Dorf in der Nähe und wir müssen Sarandina sofort helfen! Sonst ist es zu spät. Hast du nicht gehört wie sie geredet haben? Das war Englisch. ´´ ,, Ja ich weiß und deswegen müssen wir uns dieses Detail gut merken um es dann der Polizei zu sagen, hast du sonst noch irgendetwas bemerkt? ´´ ,, Ja! Und zwar das sich der Wald plötzlich verändert hat! ´´ Ungläubig starrte Cythera mich an ,, So etwas wie Magie gibt es nicht! Es muss irgendeine andere Erklärung geben. ´´ ,, Sicher, und deswegen greifen uns dann genau diese Männer an, entführen Sarandina und wir landen in einer fremden Umgebung. ´´ ,, Wenn wir das der Polizei erzählen halten die uns für verrückt ´´ Mir fielen wieder all die Zeitungsberichte mit Mordopfern und Entführungen ein und ich wurde immer panischer und verzweifelter. ,, Wir müssen wieder zurück in den Wald laufen und Sarandina holen! Wieso haben wir sie nur zurück gelassen. ´´, jammerte ich. ,, Wir können nicht mehr in den Wald! Oder willst du dass uns diese Männer auch in die Finger bekommen? ´´ ,, Bitte, wir müssen es versuchen! ´´ ,, Ich will sie ja auch retten, aber so können wir das nicht machen! Ich weiß ja selber nicht was wir jetzt tun sollen! ´´, rief Cythera.

Sie kauerte auf dem Boden und war den Tränen nahe. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und umarmte sie. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt auch weinen, aber das würde meiner Schwester auch nicht helfen. Wenn wenigstens Sarandina hier wäre, sie würde nicht gleich so ausflippen sondern wüsste, wo wir jetzt hingehen sollten. Eine Weile saßen wir noch so da und ich spürte mein Herz schnell schlagen. Ich hatte immer noch Angst, dass uns diese Männer wieder verfolgen würden und war noch etwas außer Atem. Cythera stand auf und sagte bestimmt ,, Komm wir gehen jetzt und suchen andere Menschen ´´ Wir gingen eine Weile in Stille, immer weiter vom Wald entfernt und mit jedem Schritt den wir machten, hatte ich weniger Angst, dass uns die Männer verfolgen würden. ,, Was wenn wir den Weg zum Wald nicht mehr zurück finden, oder er gar nicht mehr da ist? Was wenn wir Sarandina nie wieder sehen und wir nie wieder nach Hause können? ´´, fragte ich. ,, Das wird schon nicht passieren, wir holen jetzt einfach nur Hilfe ´´ Also ging wir wieder ohne etwas zusagen neben einander her. Es musste mindestens schon eine Stunde vergangen sein, als wir auf einem etwas größeren Hügel standen und in weiter Ferne die Silhouette eines Hauses ausmachen konnten.

Cythera und ich umarmten uns und sie sagte ,, Siehst du Liara, jetzt sind wir gerettet ´´ Ich war so erleichtert, dass wir endlich irgendetwas gefunden hatten, dass ich mit neuem Elan Richtung Haus marschierte. Dort könnte uns endlich jemand unsere Fragen beantworten und wissen, was jetzt zu tun sei. Auch Cythera wirkte nicht mehr so mit genommen sondern lächelte sogar. Wir hatten uns ein wenig mit der Entfernung vertan, denn wir gingen bereits eine halbe Stunde und das Haus war immer noch weit entfernt. Die ganze Zeit musste ich wieder an Sarandina denken und wie es ihr jetzt ging. Ich hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass sie sich doch irgendwie befreien konnte und uns jetzt hinter her ging. Leider war das wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall. Sie hätte nie stolpern dürfen, sonst hätten wir es geschafft zu entkommen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich, dass uns die Männer eingeholt hätten, wenn Sarandina nicht liegen geblieben wäre um den Köder zu spielen. Ich vermisste sie jetzt schon und wusste nicht wie ich das Mama und Papa erklären sollte. Bevor ich noch verzweifelter wurde, stieß Cythera mich in die Seite und ich schaute auf. Vor uns ragte das riesige schäbige Haus, welches so wirkte als ob es jeden Moment umfallen würde, auf.


	6. Chapter 6

Langsam fiel mir wieder ein wo ich mich befand und zwar im Kerker im Hause der Malfoys. Anscheinend war ich eingeschlafen und jetzt tat mir der Arm, den ich als Polster benutzt hatte, weh. Es war immer noch stockdunkel und ich rollte mich wieder zu einer schützenden Kugel zusammen. Nur für alle Fälle das hier doch ein Ungeheuer lauerte. Ich fürchtete mich schon davor, wann Wurmschwanz endlich kam um mich zu Voldemort zu bringen. Nach einer Weile hörte ich dann plötzlich Schritte. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn ich hatte mir noch immer keine passenden Sätze formuliert und war jetzt aufgeschmissen. Ich stand schnell auf und straffte meine Schultern, ich wollte ja nicht schwach wirken. Als die Tür aufging musste ich einige Male blinzeln, da es im Gang heller war als in der stockdunklen Zelle. Voldemort stand vor mir und ich wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Er sagte ,, Lumos maximus! '' und schon war der Raum in gleißendes Licht getaucht.

Jetzt war ich erst recht geblendet und konnte nichts mehr sehen. Als ich wieder halbwegs normal schauen konnte, bemerkte ich, dass Voldemort die Tür geschlossen hatte und einige Schritte näher gekommen war. Seine erste Frage überraschte mich ein bisschen: ,, In welchem Haus warst du in Hogwarts? '' Ich überdachte meine Antwort gut und sagte dann: ,, Ich war in Gryffindor. '' ,, Kannst du das beweisen? '' ,, Der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum wird von der fetten Dame bewacht, der man ein Passwort sagen muss um hineingelassen zu werden. Er befindet sich in der siebten Schlossetage und von den Fenstern sieht man Hagrids Hütte und den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. '' Er schaute mir lange in die Augen bis er antwortete: ,, Wie komisch, du weißt wo der Gemeinschaftsraum liegt obwohl du noch nie dort gewesen bist '' Oje, er hatte mich durchschaut. Mit kalter Stimme fuhr er fort: ,, Und was am rätselhaftesten ist, ist dass du ein Muggel bist und dich anscheinend trotzdem in der Zauberwelt bestens auskennst '' Das Wort Muggel zischte er besonders hervor. ,, Woher weißt du also meinen Namen und alles über den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wenn nicht einmal ich ihn so genau kenne? Ich würde dir raten sofort die Wahrheit zu sagen, außer du möchtest besonders starke Schmerzen erleiden '' Ich stand stocksteif da und konnte mich nicht rühren. Was sollte ich ihm jetzt also sagen? Wer fragt gewinnt und so antwortete ich gleich mit einer Gegenfrage die ihn hoffentlich aus dem Konzept brachte. ,, Wieso hasst du Muggel und Muggelstämmige so sehr, wenn du doch selber ein Halbblut bist? ''

Ich beobachtete ihn genau und ich sah nur eine kurze Regung über sein Gesicht huschen. ,, Das verstehst du nicht und wirst es auch nie verstehen '' ,, Du hast recht, wenn du es mir nicht erklärst, kann ich es auch nicht begreifen.'', aber bevor er irgendetwas darauf antworten konnte, fuhr ich auch schon fort: ,, Woher ich das alles weiß ist ein Geheimnis, was ich dir nur dann sage, wenn du mich auf deinen Reisen, den Elderstab zu finden, mit nimmst. Ich weiß, dass du mich höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen wirst, sobald ich dir alles verrate, also erzähle ich dir alles nach und nach und nie auf einmal. '' Am Anfang sagte er nichts, er sah mich nur kalt an. Dadurch wurde ich immer nervöser und ich dachte schon, dass Voldemort mich doch einfach umbringen würde, da das leichter war. Tausend Gedanken huschten mir durch den Kopf, was jetzt alles passieren könnte. Ich sah mich schon tot auf dem Boden, oder vor Krämpfen windend und schreiend und alles wurde schlimmer. Soweit ich denken konnte, waren dies die längsten Minuten meines Lebens. Mit einem Lächeln, das eher einer Fratze glich, sagte er: ,, Einverstanden. Für einen Muggel bist du ganz schön schlau und gerissen. Aber wenn du glaubst, Lord Voldemort herein legen zu können, dann wirst du sterben. '' ,, Abgemacht'', ich reichte ihm meine Hand, woraufhin er mich ein wenig verdutzt anschaut, sich dann aber sofort wieder fing, ,, Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen '' Ein altes Sprichwort, was auch schon mein Papa zu pflegen sagte.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Haus war ein bisschen schmal, aber dadurch dass es so hoch war, wirkte es riesig. Ich hatte Angst, dass es jeden Moment auf Liara und auf mich drauf stürzen könnte, da es aus fünf wackeligen aufeinandergetürmten Stockwerken bestand, aber meine Freude darüber, dass wir endlich Hilfe gefunden hatten, überwiegte. Ich hatte schon Zweifel gehabt, ob dieses Haus wirklich existierte. Nachdem was Liara über Magie und diesen Wald gesagt hatte, glaubte ich auch schon langsam, dass hier etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte. Ohne Sarandina wurde natürlich alles noch viel schlimmer. Wir blieben sicherheitshalber etwas von dem Haus stehen und betrachteten es. Es war definitiv jemand zu Hause, da Rauch aus den vier Schornsteinen quoll. ,, Cythera, dieses Haus kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor '', sagte Liara. ,,Ich würde sagen wir klopfen einfach mal an '' und so gingen wir auf die Haustüre zu. Was mir noch auffiel, war ein Hühnerschuppen, wo wir lauter Gegackere hörten. Es war höchst seltsam, dass vor der Haustüre viele Gummistiefel und andere Gegenstände lagen. Liara und ich schauten uns kurz in die Augen und ich fragte mich, wer wohl in diesem eigentümlichen Gebäude lebte.

Wer würde hier schon gerne wohnen, von außen sah es ja schon wie ein Schweinestall aus. Ich hoffte, dass wir hier nicht länger als nötig bleiben mussten. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an. Zuerst regte sich nichts und wir dachten schon, dass uns keiner mehr aufmachen würde. Doch plötzlich hörten wir gepolter und Rufe und dann ging die Tür auf und vor uns standen zwei gleich aussehende Jungen mit feuerrotem Haar mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie uns sahen. Sie mussten Zwillinge sein und wirkten um die 19 Jahre alt. Neben mir sog Liara scharf die Luft ein, aber ich hatte keine Zeit sie zu fragen was los war, denn eine etwas molligere, ältere Frau mit genauso roten Haaren wie die Burschen rief auf Englisch: ,, Fred! George! Wer hat gesagt ihr sollt aufmachen!? Es hätte wer sonst was vor der Tür stehen können! '' ,, Aber Mum, wenn uns jemand umbringen möchte, würde er ja nicht klopfen '', sagte der linke von den beiden. Die Frau drängte sich an den Burschen vor und sah uns jetzt erst richtig an. Noch jemand der Englisch redete und irgendwie glaubte ich langsam doch, dass Liara recht hatte.

,, Wie heißt ihr denn Mädchen? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Aber kommt erst mal herein! '', bevor wir antworten konnten, hatte sie uns auch schon in das Haus geschleift und rief: ,, Ronald Weasley! Komm her und begrüße unsere Gäste! '' An mich gewandt meinte sie ,, Du willst sicher meinen Sohn Ron besuchen. In welchem Haus von Hogwarts bist du denn? '' Welches Haus? Hogwarts? Neben mir klappte Liara den Mund auf, weswegen Fred und George noch mehr anfingen zu grinsen. ,, Mum, lass sie doch erst mal zu Atem kommen '', sagte einer von den Zwillingen. Hogwarts kam mir bekannt vor. Ist das nicht die Zauberschule von Harry Potter? Vor schon etwas längerer Zeit wurde ich von meinen Cousinen gezwungen, mir alle Filme anzuschauen und Ronald Weasley war ja der beste Freund von ihm. Also war ich jetzt bei den Weasleys, einer Zaubererfamilie in England?! Das war unmöglich! Aber anscheinend hatte das Liara schon früher begriffen als ich, denn als uns die Frau in eine riesige Küche mit Esstisch führte, stieß sie mich in die Seite und zischte: ,, Wir sind in der Welt von Harry Potter, dass erklärt auch die Todesser! ''

,, Habt ihr was gesagt meine Lieben? '', fragte uns die Mutter von Fred und George. ,, Setzt euch doch! Ron und Arthur kommen gleich, sie sind nur kurz im Garten um Gnome zu fangen. Aber ihr kennt dieses Problem wahrscheinlich '' Oje, jetzt sind wir in einem Haus voller Verrückter und würden hier nie wieder raus kommen. Aber ganz ruhig bleiben. Zauberei gibt es nicht! Doch als ich meinen Blick durch den schmuddeligen Raum, der etwas unaufgeräumt wirkte, schweifen ließ, verschlug es mir die Sprache: die Spüle machte den Abwasch von selbst! Ich blinzelte und sah noch genauer hin, tatsächlich, ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Ein Blick auf Liara und ich wusste sie hatte es auch entdeckt. Jetzt sah ich mich genauer um und an der Wand mir gegenüber hingen zwei Uhren, die aber keine Zeit anzeigten. Es gab neun Zeiger mit je einen Namen darauf, wahrscheinlich die Weasleys, und fast Jeder zeigte auf „zu Hause". Dort wo eigentlich der vierer wäre, stand „ in der Arbeit" und nur der Name Percy Weasley zeigte in diese Richtung.

Einen Kamin gab es auch und bei genauerem hinsehen stellte ich fest, dass ein kleines Säcken mit „Flohpulver" beschriftet war. Ich konnte mich noch an einige Sachen aus Harry Potter merken, weil Sarandina mich immer mit Tests von der Zauberwelt gequält hatte. Ich fand es gar nicht toll hierzu sein, aber Liara strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Die Weasleyzwillinge waren mir auch nicht so geheuer, denn alles was ich von ihnen wusste war, dass sie Chaos stifteten und lauter Witze rissen. Das gefiel mir gar nicht, aber jetzt waren wir hier und Liara sah nicht so aus, als ob sie bald wieder von hier fort wollte. Den eine Bub, ich glaube es war George, erwischte ich dabei, wie er mich ansah und als ich ihm in die Augen schaute, begann er wieder zu grinsen. Zum Glück kamen ein großer schlaksiger Junge mit Sommersprossen, der Ron sein musste, und ein etwas kleiner Mann, Arthur Weasley, der Vater von den Weasley Kindern, herein. Beide hatten natürlich feuerrote Haare, wie ich bereits von Sarandina wusste, ein Markenzeichen der Weasleys war. ,, Molly meine Liebe! Der Garten ist entgnomt, naja so gut es ging, aber reg dich bitte nicht wie… '', als uns Mr. Weasley sah, hörte er auf zu sprechen.

,, Wer beehrt uns heute noch zu dieser Stunde? '' ,, Ich hatte gehofft, dass es Ron weiß, immerhin sind sie Schüler aus Hogwarts '', erwiderte Molly. Ron betrachtete uns jetzt interessiert und dadurch fühlte ich mich unbehaglich. ,, Die habe ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen, aber vielleicht liegt das ja daran das sie aus Slytherin sind '', sagte er. Jetzt starrten uns erst Recht alle an. Doch bevor Liara oder ich den Mund aufmachen konnten, kam ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen die Treppen herunter gestürmt. Das war ja dann wohl Ginny Weasley. Jetzt waren fast alle komplett. Als sie uns sah, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. ,, Mum, Dad, wer besucht uns hier gerade? '' Ich fand sie wirklich wunderhübsch und sie musste in meinem Alter sein. Anstatt Molly oder Arthur antwortete Liara: ,, Ich heiße Liara und das ist meine Cousine Cythera. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, weil Todesser meine Schwester entführt haben! ''


	8. Chapter 8

Nachdem Voldemort gegangen war, setzte ich mich wieder auf den Boden und versuchte nachzudenken. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich mit ihm mitgehen durfte. Jetzt musste ich mir nur noch überlegen, wie ich mich aus dieser Sache wieder herauswinden konnte. Nie im Leben durfte ich Voldemort irgendetwas Wichtiges über Harry Potter verraten. Sonst würde was Schreckliches passieren. Nach ein paar Stunden brachte Wurmschwanz mir wieder etwas zu essen und als er die Tür für kurze Zeit öffnete, hörte ich Geschrei. Ich wartete auf Voldemort, doch er kam nicht. Langsam begann ich zu zweifeln, ob er sein Versprechen nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Doch nach einer schieren Ewigkeit wurde der Kerker geöffnet und Voldemort stürmte herein, packte meinen Arm und apparierte. Zum Glück war das nicht mein erstes Mal, denn so war ich schon ein bisschen an das Schwindelgefühl gewöhnt. Ich war so überrascht, dass er einfach so hineingestürmt war, dass ich mir gerade noch die Haare glatt streichen konnte.

Nach tagelanger Dunkelheit konnte ich am Anfang überhaupt nichts von meiner Umgebung erkennen. Ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis ich bemerkte, dass wir auf einem Hügel standen. Vor mir ragte eine große schon baufällige Villa mit zerbrochenen Fenstern auf. Der steinerne Weg der zu der Eingangstür führte, war schon überwuchert und kaum erkennbar. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, packte Voldemort mich wieder am Arm und zog mich zu dem riesigen Haus. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf ein Grab mit einem Todesengel, weiter von der Villa entfernt, erkennen. Das musste dann wohl das Grab von Tom Riddle Sr., Voldemorts Vater sein. Ein Schauer kroch meinen Rücken entlang, denn ich wusste aus den Harry Potter Büchern, dass dort Cedric Diggory starb. „ Ist dies das berühmte Riddle-Haus?", fragte ich. Er blieb ruckartig stehen, drehte sich um und sah mich an. „ Ja" „ Dann muss das Dorf dort unten Little Hangleton sein und dort in der Ferne vor dem Wald ist sicher die Hütte deines Großvaters!", fügte ich hinzu als ich mich noch genauer umsehen konnte da er mich losgelassen hatte. „ Ich will nie wieder etwas von dir hören, was mit meinen Verwandten zu tun hat!", rief er böse und zog mich in die Villa. „ Hier wirst du die nächste Zeit bleiben.

Die dritte Tür links im oberen Stockwerk würde ich nicht aufmachen, es sei denn du möchtest eines schmerzhaften Todes sterben", sagte er kalt. Bevor ich irgendetwas darauf antworten konnte, disapparierte Voldemort auch schon vor meinen Augen. Das erste was ich tat war aus zu probieren, ob man die Tür öffnen konnte. Sie war verriegelt. Hatte ich nicht vorher gesehen, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab kurz in Richtung Schloss bewegte – er musste einen ungesagten Zauber gewirkt haben. Na toll, jetzt saß ich hier fest. Aber immerhin besser als in dem dunklen Kerker. Draußen war es bewölkt gewesen, weswegen ich nicht die genaue Tageszeit wusste. In der Villa war es sogar noch düsterer weil die Fenster so dreckig waren. Ich machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Alles war staubig und verdreckt und die meisten großen Fenster in der riesigen Eingangshalle waren von außen mit ein paar Brettern vernagelt. Vor mir führte eine mächtige Treppe in den oberen Stock. Früher musste sie imposant ausgesehen haben, jetzt wirkte sie nur alt und verstaubt. Ich erkannte auch viele Fußspuren die aber nur die Stufen entlang hinauf führten.

Neben der Treppe befanden sich links und rechts jeweils zwei Türen. Ich öffnete die an der Nahestehenden Linken und betrat einen großen Salon mit einem langen Esstisch und vielen alten verstaubten Stühlen. Ich ging an der Fensterseite mit den dicken schweren roten Vorhängen vorbei, die ebenfalls alle verstaubt waren. Als ich kurz zurück schaute, sah ich meine Fußabdrücke im Dreck. Ich war anscheinend die Erste die nach langer Zeit diesen Salon betrat. Die gemalten Bilder mit ernstaussehenden Menschen darauf, wahrscheinlich die Riddles, verliehen dem Raum etwas Düsteres. Angeblich ermordete Voldemort hier seinen Papa und seine Großeltern, aber ich wusste nicht mehr so genau in welchem Raum. Ein großer goldumrahmter Spiegel hängte an der Wand. Auch ein Kamin mit vielen Kerzenhaltern und einer schönen kleinen Statue war an der rechten Wand in der Mitte eingelassen. Auch ein paar große Blumentöpfe standen in jeder Ecke auf einem Sockel. Pflanzen wuchsen hier schon längst nicht mehr. An der fensterlosen Wand entdeckte ich eine Tür, die ich fast übersehen hätte. Sie hatte dieselbe Farbe wie die Wand. Dahinter befand sich eine große Küche und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand noch eine Tür die anscheinend ins Freie führte. Auch die war verriegelt.

Da ich das Backen liebte, schaute ich mich in der Küche etwas länger als in dem Salon um, ging dann aber durch eine Tür links neben dem Herd wieder in die Eingangshalle. In dem dritten Raum befand sich ein Waschraum mit einem Klo und einem schönem altmodischen Bad. Der andere Raum war eine wunderschöne Bibliothek mit tausenden von Büchern. Wieder gab es hier einen Kamin und and der rechten Ecke befanden sich ein paar gemütliche Lehnsesseln. Die riesigen hohen Giebelfenster gefielen mir am besten. Ich blieb eine Weile und fuhr mit dem Finger die Bücherrücken entlang. Danach waren meine Hände so dreckig, dass ich wieder in den Waschraum und dann weiter zu dem Badezimmer gehen musste. Ich drehte an einer alten Waschmuschel und nach einiger Zeit kam Gott sei Dank aus dem Wasserhahn ein zunächst schmutziger Schwall Wasser. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis das Wasser halbwegs sauber war und ich mir so die Hände waschen konnte. Ich spritzte mir auch ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und sah mich im Spiegel der hier hing an. Ich sah mich nur verschwommen, da der Spiegel so dreckig war. Wieder in der Eingangshalle sah ich mich gezwungen hinaufzugehen. Die Stufen knarzten ein bisschen. Oben angekommen sah ich einen langen Gang hinab, wo eine Tür offenstand. Ich ging gerade aus bis ich das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte und vorsichtig in den Raum schaute.

Es war ein schöner gemütlicher Raum mit einem Kamin und dazugehörigen Lehnsessel und Sofa. Ein großer Teppich erstreckte sich über diesen Salonboden und ein schön gestalteter Tisch stand etwas an der Seite des Raumes. Teuer aussehende Vasen standen neben Kerzenleuchtern auf Kommoden und auch ein Lampenständer hatte sich hierher verirrt. Es hingen ein paar Portraits von Landschaften und als ich ein bisschen weiter um die Ecke ging, sah ich eine Glasvitrine mit allen möglichen Whiskys. Als nächstes knöpfte ich mir der Reihe nach alle Türen auf dem Gang vor. In den meisten befanden sich Schlafzimmer mit altmodischen Schränken und Betten. Die mittlerste Tür war ein Badezimmer und Klo in einem. Eine Verbindungstür führte zu einem weiteren Schlafzimmer, welches ein bisschen größer war als die anderen und ein großes Himmelbett hatte. Sogar ein kleines Bücherregal befand sich neben einem Fenster. Von hier aus konnte ich den verwilderten Garten sehen, der früher einmal wunderschön und gepflegt gewesen sein musste. Ich erkannte sogar einen Springbrunnen in der Mitte eines kleinen Platzes von des aus kleine Wege an Blumenbeeten und Bäumen vorbei führten. Anscheinend war das Dach undicht, da in manchen Räumen der Holzboden ein bisschen nass und vermodert war.

Die Tür vor der Voldemort mich gewarnt hatte rührte ich nicht an. Nachdem ich mit der Besichtigung fertig war, wurde es schon dunkel. Ich suchte nach ein paar Lichtschaltern und hoffte, dass sie noch funktionierten. Ein paar spendeten zum Glück Licht, es waren mehr Lampen benutzbar, als ich gedacht hatte. Das nächste Problem war, dass ich irgendwo in diesem dreckigen Haus schlafen musste. Der obere Salon, von mir Wohnzimmer genannt, kam mir immer noch am gemütlichsten vor und er hatte einen Kamin. Ich betete zu Gott, dass es hier ein Feuerzeug gab und durchsuchte sämtliche Laden in dem Wohnzimmer und wurde dann fündig. Neben dem Kamin befand sich ein Korb mit Holzscheiten, von denen ich ein paar hineinwarf. Dann zündete ich sie an und nach kurzer Zeit prasselte ein Feuer. Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich das Sofa zu reinigen, aber es wurde anscheinend schon vor kurzer Zeit benutzt und deswegen konnte ich dort besser schlafen. Eine Decke hatte ich keine und mit knurrendem Magen starrte ich ins Feuer. Wahrscheinlich ging es Liara und Cythera jetzt besser als mir. Irgendwie hatte ich schon Angst wann Er wieder zurück kam und ich vermisste mein zu Hause. Während ich das Haus erkundigte war ich so abgelenkt gewesen dass ich gar nicht mehr an meine Probleme dachte. Ich nahm mir fest vor, dass Haus morgen ganz genau zu durchsuchen und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Nachdem wir ihnen gesagt hatten, dass meine Schwester Sarandina von Todesser entführt wurde, brach erst mal die Hölle los. Mr. Weasley gab hektische Befehle an Bill und Charlie weiter sie sollten einen Brief an den Orden schicken und Mrs. Weasley sowie die Zwillinge und Ron bombardierten uns mit fragen. Am Anfang war ich so überrascht und glücklich gewesen, weil ich jetzt endlich wusste, dass es Zauberei wirklich gab. Und das Haus der Weasleys wirkte auch so magisch! Da ich alle Harry Potter Bücher gelesen hatte wusste ich was Mr. Weasley den Orden des Phoenix meinte. Diese Gemeinschaft wurde von Albus Dumbledore gegründet und kämpft gegen Voldemort und sein Gefolge. Cythera neben mir wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte, anscheinend war ihr das alles nicht ganz geheuer. Zum Glück kannte wenigstens ich mich mit der Zauberwelt aus.

Als Mrs. Weasley uns fragte ob wir noch wissen wie die Todesser ausgesehen hatten, antwortete ich: ,, Eigentlich nicht. Wir mussten schnell vor ihnen weglaufen und haben nicht nach hinten geschaut'' ,, Wo sind sie euch aufgelauert? '', fragte uns jetzt einer der Zwillinge, ich tippte auf George. Diesmal antwortete Cythera: ,,In dem Wald der ein paar Stunden entfernt von hier liegt'' Als Arthur Weasley noch dazu kam mussten wir ihm alles erzählen was passiert war, dass wir Muggel waren und von Griesdorf plötzlich nach England kamen, ließen wir auch aus. ,,Ihr armen Mädchen, kommt ich mache euch einen Tee und etwas zu essen, es wird sowieso langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen! '', sagte Molly und Arthur erwiderte: ,,Ich schaue erst mal was ich für euch tun kann. Hoffentlich haben die Todesser sie nicht zu Voldemort gebracht! Ansonsten könnten wir ihr noch helfen. Aber alles Weitere erzähle ich euch nach dem Essen'' Jetzt erst sah ich mir Ron etwas genauer an. Er saß da und starrte uns nur ungläubig an. ,,Es wird immer schlimmer. Jeden Tag verschwinden Leute und das alles nur wegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. '' ,, Keine Panik Ron! Die einzigen die sich jetzt in die Hose machen dürfen sind die zwei Mädchen und selbst die wirken tapferer als du! '', rief einer der Zwillinge grinsend vom Tisch aus. ,, Gut gekontert Fred! '', sagte George, der noch neben Cythera stand. ,, Würdest du dich gerne zu mir setzen? '', fragte er Cythera.

Sie erwiderte etwas zögerlich: ,, Ich weiß nicht…'', bevor sie von Ginny Weasley unterbrochen wurde. ,, Hört nicht auf meine Brüder sondern setzt euch lieber zu mir. Ich heiße Ginny '' Das wusste ich bereits. ,, Ach ja genau, ich heiße George und das dort drüben ist Fred '', lachte George. Als er sich zu dem Tisch apparierte und Molly ihn deswegen schimpfte schaute ich ganz begeistert. Cythera sah nicht so erfreut aus. Während des Essens sprachen wir nicht viel und Charlie und Bill kamen auch noch dazu. Ginny war sehr nett zu uns. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir am Sofa und Arthur erzählte uns: ,,Bill und Charlie haben einen Brief an die anderen Ordensmitglieder geschrieben. Übermorgen ist ein wichtiger Tag, nämlich Harry Potters Geburtstag. Bevor ich euch aber weiter erzähle, müsst ihr schwören es geheim zu halten! '' Ich und Cythera versprachen es. ,,Gut denn wenn Harry 17 Jahre alt wird, verschwindet der Schutz der auf dem Haus seiner Verwandten liegt und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer kann ihn töten.

Also haben wir uns einen Plan ausgedacht Harry morgen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu holen und von dort wegzubringen. Das könnte gefährlich werden, da wir nicht genau wissen ob die Todesser etwas davon mitbekommen haben. Wir fliegen alle gemeinsam zuerst zu Nymphadora Tonks Familie und von dort apparieren alle nach Plan zu uns zum Fuchsbau.'' ,,Habt ihr soweit alles verstanden? Morgen werdet ihr es ja sehen wenn es los geht '', fügte Bill hinzu. ,, Eurer Schwester können wir dann helfen wenn Harry erst einmal in Sicherheit ist'', sagte jetzt auch Molly. Ich schaute alle der Reihe nach an. Zuerst saß da Bill, Ron und Arthur Weasley auf einem Sofa, daneben standen jeweils Fred und George, dann kam Molly, die auf einem Ohrensessel saß und zum Schluss Charlie und Ginny.

Ich fand es toll, dass ich die Weasleys einmal kennen lernen durfte und ich war schon gespannt auf die anderen Zauberer die ich aus dem Buch kannte. Sarandina wäre sicher total begeistert, wenn sie nicht entführt worden wäre. ,,Wo sind eigentlich eure Zauberstäbe? '', fragte uns Ron. Cythera sah mich an und ich wusste auch nicht was ich sagen sollte, jetzt würden wir gleich auffliegen. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie uns mit einem Vergessens Zauber belegen. ,,Naja… wir sind keine Hexen sondern Muggel'' Ron und Charlie sprangen auf ,,Was!?'' riefen auch die Weasley Zwillinge. ,, Aber unser Haus hatte einen Muggel-Schutz-zauber! Ihr hätte gar nicht so weit herkommen können! '', rief Arthur. ,, Außerdem wieso kennt ihr euch so gut mit der Zauberwelt aus und wisst das Sarandina von Todessern entführt wurde? '', mischte sich auch Ginny ein. Das war eine gute Frage.


	10. Chapter 10

Was sollten wir darauf jetzt antworten? Aber ich war mir sicher das Liara sicher etwas einfiel. Immerhin war sie der Harry Potter Experte. Eine der Zwillinge, vermutlich George sah mich eindringlich an und ich schaute weg. War er jetzt enttäuscht? Aber das konnte mir ja egal sein. ,,Wir sind wirklich keine Hexen, aber einer meiner Freundinnen war eine und die hat uns alles erzählt. Aber wir haben den Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen. '', sagte Liara endlich. Das war eine gute Ausrede. Nach dem sich der Tumult ein bisschen gelegt hatte, diskutierten die Weasleys immer noch mit meiner Cousine bis Molly dann sagte: ,, Jetzt ist es aber genug! Ihr müsst ja ganz müde sein. Ginny, Schätzchen, die beiden Mädchen schlafen heute mit dir in deinem Zimmer! '' ,, Ich helfe euch mit den Betten! '', sagte George, so langsam erkannte ich welcher der beiden Zwillinge er war. Aber nur langsam.

Schmale wackelige Treppen führten in die oberen Geschoße. Ihr Zimmer lag im , das Zimmer der Weasley Zwillinge lag schon im , wie mir George erklärte. ,, Wie alt bist du eigentlich? '', fragte er mich. ,, 16 '' ,,Ich bin 19 Jahre alt'', erwiderte er, ,, ich bin zuerst nach Hogwarts gegangen, habe dann aber die Schule abgebrochen und betreibe mit meinem Bruder einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse. Kennst du dich aus? '' ,, Hogwarts ist die berühmte Zauberschule und die Winkelgasse ist eine Einkaufsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer '', sagte ich. Er lachte: ,, Wow, alles richtig! Wenn der ganze Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Stress endlich vorbei ist, nehme ich dich einmal in unseren Laden mit. Aber nur wenn du willst '' ,, Okay'', mehr viel mir dazu nicht ein. In dem kleinen Zimmer wurde es zu dritt noch enger und mir tat Ginny leid. Ich war schon so müde, dass ich nur noch kurz mit Liara flüsterte. Sie war so begeistert von alldem hier. Ich wusste noch nicht recht was ich davon halten sollte. George war eigentlich ganz okay. Nach einiger Zeit schlief ich dann ein.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich ziemlich spät auf. Ich glaubte, dass es noch früh am Morgen war da es noch etwas düster war, aber als ich auf die Uhr schaute, zeigte sie 10 Uhr an. Ich war ein bisschen böse auf Liara, denn sie und Ginny sind bereits ohne mich aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Na toll, ich kannte mich in diesem Haus ja überhaupt nicht aus! Auf einmal hörte ich lauteres Stimmengewirr das von unten kommen musste und ein Klopfen an der Tür. Ich richtete mir schnell die Haare und wischte mir den Schlaf so gut es ging aus den Augen. Natürlich war es George der den Kopf in das Zimmer steckte. ,, Komm du Schlafmütze! Wir müssen dich unseren neuen Gast vorstellen! Das Badezimmer ist gleich neben Ginnys Zimmer, dort kannst du dich frisch machen '', sagte er. Ich entdeckte ein Bürste und andere komische Zauberersachen. Als ich mir die Haare bürstete, begann der Spiegel zu reden ,, Du hast so wunderschönes dunkelblondes Haar! Wie Honig fallen sie dir über die Schulter, aber dein Gewand ist ja ein bisschen verknittert! Das musst du schnell wieder glatt streichen '' Ich ging schnell aus dem Badezimmer, denn das war mir nicht so geheuer.

George lachte über mein erschrockenes Gesicht und wir gingen hinunter. In dem Wohnzimmer saßen die ganzen Weasleys und Liara beisammen. Ich sah auch ein wunderschönes blondes Mädchen, welches auf Bills Schoß saß. ,, Hallo. Isch bin Fleur Delcacour, die Verlobte von Bill. Du arme, isch ´abe schon von deiner entführten Cousine ge'ört. Aber wir werden versuchen ihr zu `elfen'' ,,Ich heiße Cythera '' Heute war der Tag an dem Harry gerettet werden sollte und deswegen waren alle im Haus ziemlich nervös, was sich auch auf mich und Liara übertrug. George war die meiste Zeit bei mir, zeigte mir das ganze Haus und erzählte mir viele Sachen über die Zauberwelt. Gegen Mittag kam Hermine Granger in den Fuchsbau. Vor allem Ron begrüßte sie herzlich. Liara und ich stellten uns vor und sie war ganz überrascht, dass wir Muggel waren. Liara diskutierte mit ihr über diverse Schutzzauber und unterhielten sich auch über normale Muggel Sachen. Ich ging auch kurz mit Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Fred und George in den Garten um ein bisschen Luft zu schnappen und nach wohlmöglichen Neuankömmlingen Ausschau zu halten. Es war die ganze Zeit bewölkt.

Gegen drei Uhr erschienen auch Tonks und Remus Lupin. Ich wusste, dass sie schon geheiratet hatten und sie erzählten uns auch das Tonks schwanger war. Lupin war ebenfalls sehr erstaunt über Liara und mich. Die Erwachsenen zogen sich immer mehr in das Wohnzimmer zurück um die Pläne zu besprechen. Wie ich aus den Gesprächen entnehmen konnte, wollten sie sich mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in 7 weitere Harry Potters verwandeln und jeweils einen Beschützer auf sie ansetzen. Das sollte die Todesser verwirren. Es wurde auch festgelegt, dass Ginny, Liara und ich mit Molly hier bleiben und die anderen in Empfang nehmen mussten, wenn diese unversehrt hierher kamen. Ginny war nicht sehr begeistert: ,,Nur weil wir alle zu jung sind dürfen wir nicht mitgehen! '' ,, Liara und ich sind Muggel, für uns wäre das generell gefährlich. Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht mit müssen. '', erwiderte ich. ,,Naja, wenn ich eine Hexe wäre, würde ich auf jeden Fall mithelfen! '', sagte Liara. Fred und George kamen zu uns und sagten im Chor: ,, Hier kann euch wenigstens nichts passieren und außerdem seid ihr einfach zu klein '' Lachend gingen sie wieder zu den Erwachsenen zurück. Plötzlich hörten wir ein lautes Krächzen von draußen.


	11. Chapter 11

Alles wurde kurz Still und wir lauschten, dann rannte Remus zur Tür öffnete sie und rief: ,, Sirius mein alter Freund! Wir haben dich schon vor einer Stunde erwartet! '' Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben und starrte Cythera kurz an. Die verstand wieder mal gar nichts. In den Büchern ist ja gestanden, dass Sirius Black im 5. Schuljahr von Harry stirbt. Aber ich sah wie Sirius herein kam und Remus fest drückte. ,, Seidenschnabel hat sich ein bisschen verflogen '', sagte Black lachend. Auch die anderen begrüßten Sirius herzlich und Ron und Hermine rannten sogar auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn. Plötzlich sah er uns und wollte wissen wer wir sind. ,, Keine Panik alter Freund, wir können ihnen vertrauen. Sie sind zwei Muggel und ihre Schwester wurde von Todessern entführt. '', sagte Lupin. ,, Ich bin Sirius Black '', stellte er sich vor und schüttelte mir und Cythera die Hand. ,, Liara. Aber ich kenne sie bereits '' ,, Wirklich? Ich hoffe du hast nichts Schlechtes über mich gehört.'' ,, Für Muggel wissen sie ungewöhnlich viel, sie kennen sich bestens mit der Zaubererwelt aus '', mischte sich auch Arthur Weasley ein. ,,Hm.. erstaunlich'', sagte Sirius.

Als es schon dunkel wurde, schlossen alle die letzten Vorbereitungen ab. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher und Hagrid kamen direkt zu Harrys Haus. Anstatt Tonks würde Sirius Black mitgehen, weil Remus es zu gefährlich für sie findet. Tonks wehrte sich natürlich lautstark dagegen, hatte zum Schluss dann aber keine Chance. Hagrid war Harrys persönlicher Leibwächter und kam mit Sirius fliegendem Motorrad. Ein paar von ihnen würden Vielsafttrank trinken um wie Harry auszusehen um die Todesser zu täuschen. Hermine würde von Kingsley auf einem Thestral begleitet werden. Ron und Sirius fliegen mit einem Besen, ebenso Fred und Mr. Weasley, George und Lupin sowie Mundungus und Mad-Eye. Jeder müsste rechtzeitig und nacheinander seinen Portschlüssel erreichen um dann nach einer Stunde wieder im Fuchsbau zu landen. Mir, Cythera und Ginny wurde genau gesagt wer wann da zu sein hätte, damit wir wussten ob jemand zu spät kam und wir Hilfe holen könnten. Nachdem jetzt jeder genauestens in den Plan eingeweiht wurde, ging es los. Wir verabschiedeten uns von den anderen und schon waren sie weg.

Jetzt mussten wir eine Stunde warten. Ginny war bereits ungeduldig und ging ständig im Haus herum. Cythera saß wie immer ruhig auf dem Sofa und redete mit Mrs. Weasley. Durch die Unruhe von Tonks und Ginny wurde auch ich immer nervöser. Ich würde endlich Harry Potter kennen lernen, aber nicht unter besten Bedingungen. Da ich die Bücher gelesen hatte, wusste ich dass die Todesser ganz sicher kommen würden. Nach einer Weile setzte ich mich zu Cythera. ,, Irgendwie mache ich mir Sorgen um Sarandina. Was glaubst du macht sie jetzt gerade? '', fragte mich Cythera. ,, Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe es geht ihr gut ''

Eine halbe Stunde verging und dann noch eine. Die Uhr in der Küche schlug die volle Stunde. Wir ließen die Tür offen, da jede Minute jemand kommen musste. Als ich und Ginny rausgingen, sahen wir wie ein zerschlissener Fußball vor uns auftauchte, aber ohne Kingsley und Hermine. Wir riefen nach Mrs. Weasley und jetzt wussten wir erst recht, dass etwas schief gelaufen sein musste. Fünf Minuten später tauchten ein alter Hut und eine zerbrochene Bierflasche auf. Aber wieder ohne ihre Mitreisenden. Da Ron und Sirius schon längst hätten da sein sollen, wurde Mrs. Weasley immer besorgter. Endlich kam Harry und Hagrid mit dem Portschlüssel von Fleur und Bill. Ginny und Mrs. Weasley stürmten sofort auf sie zu. Ich stand zunächst nur da und starrte Harry Potter an. Endlich traf ich ihn einmal persönlich. Vielleicht war das der falsche Zeitpunkt aber ich stellte mich trotzdem vor.

,, Ich heiße Liara und bin ein Muggel. Du musst Harry Potter sein '' ,, Ja. Sehr erfreut, aber sind die anderen schon da? '' ,, Das ist ja das Problem, vor euch hätten noch ein paar andere kommen müssen, aber ihr seid die ersten! '', sagte ich. ,, Die Todesser haben uns angegriffen und verfolgt. Ich habe gegen Voldemort persönlich kämpfen müssen und dann ist er zum Glück verschwunden. Hedwig ist leider gestorben, ansonsten habe ich keine anderen Opfer bemerkt. '', sagte Harry zu uns. Nachdem nach fünf Minuten noch immer niemand gekommen war, rannten ich und Ginny ohne den anderen etwas zu sagen, durch die Wiese nach vorne, den Hügel entlang. Als wir die Schutzbarere durchbrochen haben, sahen wir die vielen Lichtblitze am dunklen Nachthimmel die vom Kampf zeugten. ,, Mum wird uns umbringen, aber irgendwie müssen wir ihnen ja helfen können! '', sagte Ginny. ,, Ich weiß. Wir müssen noch weiter nach vorne schauen '', erwiderte ich.

Sie nickte und wir rannten weiter. Einige Male schlug etwas in Entfernung auf und wir wollten nicht so genau wissen was es war. ,, Wie sollen wir jemandem helfen, wenn wir nicht sehen können wer wer ist! '', fragte ich Ginny. ,, Da hast du recht'' Plötzlich wurde direkt über uns heftig gekämpft und ein paar Menschen stürzten von oben ab. Sie landeten zum Glück weich, kämpften aber vor uns weiter und beschimpften sich. Im Licht der vielen Zaubersprüche erkannte ich, dass es Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, George und Remus waren. Ich versuchte Ginny noch zurück zu halten, aber sie rannte auf die anderen zu um ihren Bruder und Remus Lupin zu helfen. Da ich keinen Zauberstab hatte, versuchte ich mich bedeckt zu halten. Draco Malfoy stand dort drüben! Er sah genauso gut aus, wie er im Buch beschrieben ist.

Irgendwie konnte ich nicht wegschauen und plötzlich kamen noch mehr Todesser nach unten. Ginny, George und Lupin waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl und deswegen beschloss ich zu handeln. Ich musste Hilfe holen. Bis zu der schützenden Grenze musste ich noch einiges rennen, aber wenn ich schnell genug war konnte ich es schaffen. Ich ging aus meiner Deckung, als mich die Todesser auch schon bemerkten und einer von ihnen Schrie: ,, Draco! Hinter her! '' Ganz toll, jetzt wurde ich auch noch verfolgt und war nur ein einfacher Muggel. Draco Malfoy nahm die Verfolgung auf und ließ immer wieder Zaubersprüche auf mich los. Plötzlich traf mich ein Fluch und ein Seil wickelte sich um meine Füße, sodass ich hinflog. Da das alle so schnell ging, hatte Draco keine Zeit mehr um stehen zu bleiben und flog direkt auf mich. Genau da erhellte ein goldener Lichtblitz die gesamte Umgebung und ich sah direkt in Malfoys Augen. Sein Gesicht war für ein paar Sekunden sehr gut zu erkennen und bei mir musste er ebenfalls jede Kleinigkeit von mir sehen. Als es wieder dunkel war, schubste ich ihn weg von mir und versuchte meine Fußfessel zu lösen. Draco ging wieder auf mich zu und ich versuchte ihn wegzutreten. ,, Au, ich versuche dir gerade zu helfen! '', rief er zornig, ,, aber es ist lustiger dir dabei zu zusehen wie du dich alleine befreist. '' Jetzt probierte ich die Fesseln etwas eleganter zu lösen, war aber immer noch schwer genug. ,, Ich habe dich noch nie mit den Weasleys oder in Hogwarts gesehen, also woher kommst du? '', fragte er etwas kalt.

,, Das geht dich nichts an! '', rief ich wütend und spürte, wie ich meine Füße langsam frei bekam. Ich musste ihn kurz ablenken um dann wieder weg zu rennen. Nicht weit entfernt war schon die schützende Zauberwand. ,, Komisch, du bist nicht die einzige, die ich noch nie hier gesehen habe und denselben Akzent hast du auch… '', murmelte er, ,, Wie heißt du eigentlich? '' ,, Liara '' ,, Wieso befreist du dich eigentlich nicht mit deinem Zauberstab? '', fragte er mich interessiert. ,, Weil ich ein Muggel bin! '', rief ich, warf ihm die Seile ins Gesicht und rannte auf die schützende Barriere zu. Bevor ich sie erreichen konnte, warf sich Draco auf mich und sagte: ,, Ich heiße Draco Malfoy und das glaube ich dir nicht! '' ,, Ich weiß wie du heißt und ich werde ja wohl wissen was ich bin! '' ,, Und wieso bist du dann unter Zauberern? '' ,, Es ist einfach so '', sagte ich, ,, ich habe gedacht du hasst Muggel und Schlammblüter '' Darauf sagte er nichts mehr. Wieder erhellten einige Zaubersprüche den Nachthimmel und ich konnte erkennen, dass Dracos Gesicht nur noch ein paar Millimeter von meinem entfernt war. Darauf hin hob er den Kopf ein wenig. ,, Du könntest auf unsere Seite wechseln! Wieso bleibst du noch bei Voldemort und den anderen? Hier würde es dir viel besser gehen, keiner der dich bedroht oder gleich umbringt nur weil du etwas Falsches sagst! '', fragte ich ihn.

,, Achja? So einfach ist das nicht, Er würde meine Eltern umbringen, ich kann nicht ohne sie gehen. '' Er ließ mich los sodass ich gegenüber von ihm stehen konnte. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, könnte ich einen Schritt zurück machen und ich wäre gerettet. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und Schreie. Ginny, George und Lupin kamen angerannt und ich sagte schnell: ,, Überlege es dir noch '', bevor ich ihn zur Seite schubste, wo die anderen ihn nicht sehen konnten. George wurde von Remus gestützt und erst als wir schon knapp beim Fuchsbau angekommen waren, erkannte ich dass er blutüberströmt war. Mrs. Weasley rannte auf uns zu und schimpfte zuerst kurz mich und Ginny bevor sie Remus half. Cythera saß am Sofa und machte geschockt sofort Platz für George. Als nächstes trafen Kingsley und Hermine ein, dann Fred und Mr. Weasley. Fred scherzte natürlich gleich mit George über sein verlorenes Ohr, aber die anderen waren nicht so lustig drauf. George wollte, dass sich Cythera zu ihm setzte und sie blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Auch Sirius und Ron trafen ein und Harry nahm Sirius glücklich in die Arme. Ron hingegen wurde grün um die Nase, als er seinen verletzten Bruder sah, er und Hermine gingen kurz hinaus. Die letzten die kamen waren Fleur und Bill, die eine schlechte Nachricht überbrachten. Mad-Eye war tot und Mundungus geflohen.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Kapitel

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt. Ich blinzelte und sah, dass nur noch die schwache Glut des heruntergebrannten Feuers im Kamin den Raum erhellte. Ich war immer noch im Riddle-Haus. Aber woher kam das Geräusch? Ich schlich leise zu Tür die ich offen gelassen hatte und sah ein Licht, dass von unten kam. Hoffentlich war das kein Einbrecher, aber das Haus war ja magisch verriegelt. Ich ging noch ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang, als plötzlich etwas an mir vorbei glitt und meine Füße streifte. Fast hätte ich geschrien als ich die riesige lange Schlange erkannte, die genau auf das Wohnzimmer zu schlängelte. Dort würde ich heute sicher nicht mehr schlafen. Wenn Nagini, die Schlange von Voldemort hier war, dann war ihr Besitzer auch da. Na toll, musste er mitten in der Nacht kommen? Vorsichtig schlich ich weiter. Von unten hörte ich es krachen.

Anscheinend war Voldemort wütend, kein gutes Zeichen. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter in den Lichtschein und sah, dass er gerade eine Vase zerbrochen hatte. Als er mich sah, stoppte er kurz mit zerstören. Er hatte einen kaputten Zauberstab bei sich, den er achtlos zur Seite warf. ,, Was ist passiert? '', fragte ich ihn. Solange er nichts zum Zaubern bei sich hatte, war ich beruhigter. ,, Nichts was einen Muggel angehen könnte! Verschwinde! '', rief er zornig. Aber ich blieb wo ich war. Er verpasst noch einer Vase einen Fußtritt und ging dann in den Salon. Ich folgte ihm ein bisschen zögerlich. Er stand einfach nur im Dunklen am Rande des großen Tisches und bewegte sich nicht. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und wartete. Es verging eine Zeit bis ich es wieder versuchte: ,, Willst du es mir jetzt verraten? '' Keine Reaktion. ,, Tom? ''

,, Nenn mich nicht bei diesem gewöhnlichen Muggelnamen! Für dich bin ich immer noch der dunkle Lord! '', rief er wütend. Wenn er jetzt seinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt hätte, wäre ich mit Sicherheit drauf gegangen. ,, Wir haben Harry Potter aufgelauert, als er versucht hat von seinen Verwandten zu fliehen und ich habe einen von ihnen getötet. Am Anfang wusste ich nicht welcher Harry Potter der echte war, weil es SIEBEN von ihnen gab! '', schrie er zornig und führte mit ruhiger Stimme fort, ,, Aber der Echte konnte mir nicht entkommen und nach kurzer Zeit habe ich gespürt wo er war.

Ich wollte den Todesfluch auf ihn schießen, als er plötzlich mit einem mir unbekannten Zauberspruch den Zauberstab zerstört hat. Es war zum Glück nicht meiner, sondern der von diesem jämmerlichen Malfoy. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass es mit dem Zauberstab besser funktioniert hätte, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Ich brauche einen noch stärkeren Stab '' ,, Du meinst den Elderstab, oder? '' ,, Den Elderstab? Woher weißt du das? '', fragte er mich. ,, Es gibt ihn aber nicht wirklich, er ist nur in dem Märchen, die Heiligtümer des Todes, vorgekommen '', versuchte ich ihn davon abzubringen. ,, Du hast Recht, er kam nur in einem Märchen vor, aber ich werde einfach Ollivander danach befragen! Danke das du mich auf diese Idee gebracht hast, es war doch nicht so falsch, dich am Leben zu lassen '', daraufhin ging er an mir vorbei und die Treppen hinauf.

Ich folgte ihm und sah wie er hinter der dritten Tür verschwinden wollte, als ich ihm noch hinter her rief: ,, Wie bekomme ich etwas zu essen und zu trinken, oder etwas Frisches zum Anziehen? '' ,, Das wirst du morgen schon sehen '', und dann schloss er die Tür. Ich ging wieder auf das Wohnzimmer zu, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ja Nagini dort hineingegangen war. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich zum Sofa und sah, dass die Schlange vor dem Kamin zusammen gerollt lag, anscheinend schlief sie. Leise legte ich mich aufs Sofa und versuchte einzuschlafen. Na toll, ich hatte gerade Voldemort auf einen bösen Gedanken gebracht und neben mir schlief eine Schlange. Das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich gut einschlafen konnte. Als es schon bald hell wurde, bemerkte ich nicht mehr wie Voldemort in das Zimmer kam und sich auf den Ohrensessel neben mir niederließ.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Kapitel

Als ich diesmal aufwachte, war es schon hell. Ich richtete mich langsam auf und sah mich in dem Wohnzimmer um. Nagini war nicht mehr hier und ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass auch Voldemort schon gegangen sein könnte. Wieder schlich ich hinunter und durchsuchte zuerst den Salon und dann die Küche. Auf einer Küchentheke lagen einige Lebensmittel. Als ich das alles sah, begann mein Magen zu knurren. Bevor ich mir aber ein Frühstück machen konnte, musste ich hier ein bisschen aufräumen.

Also ging ich in die Waschküche und von dort in das Badezimmer. Ich sah mich im Spiegel an und bemerkte, dass ich ganz zerzauste Haare hatte. Außerdem wirkte ich ein bisschen verschlafen und der Sand klebte mir in den Augen. Als erstes wusch ich mein Gesicht und durchsuchte die Läden nach einer Bürste. Ich fand auch eine, aber die war alt und dreckig. Jetzt musste ich auch noch die Bürste waschen. Dazu nahm ich einen Fetzen, den ich in der Waschküche gefunden hatte und putzte sie. Ich wusch sie immer wieder unter einem warmen Strahl Wasser, bis sie wieder sauber war. Sie sah eigentlich ganz hübsch und altmodisch aus, aber jetzt musste ich sie erst mal trocknen lassen.

Es wurde auch langsam Zeit meine Haare wieder zu waschen. Ein paar Tage im Kerker haben ihnen nicht gut getan. Wieder knurrte mein Magen und ich nahm mir einen Kübel, ein paar Fetzen und einen Wischmopp, den ich in einer kleinen Kammer neben dem Waschzuber bemerkt hatte. Mit meinem schon etwas verdreckten Schal band ich mir einen Zopf. Ich schrubbte die Herdplatten und die Küchenflächen, aber nur diejenigen die mir am nächsten standen. Die Küche war ja größer als normale, um alles zu putzen würde ich den ganzen Tag brauchen. Ich räumte auch die Schränke aus, bis ich eine Pfanne, Silberbesteck und einen Pfannenwender fand. Auch die machte ich in der Waschmuschel neben einem großen Ofen sauber. Endlich konnte ich mit dem Kochen beginnen.

Ich machte mir ein Spiegelei und aß es gleich im stehen. Dann ließ ich erst mal alles stehen und suchte einen Kühlschrank für die restlichen Lebensmittel. Als ich mir die Küche genauer ansah, entdeckte ich eine Tür, die mir gestern noch nicht aufgefallen war. In dem Raum dahinter befanden sich Regale mit Konservendosen, in denen anscheinend Essen drinnen war. Das musste also die Vorratskammer sein. Zum Glück entdeckte ich auch so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Gefrierfach. Als nächstes beschloss ich die ganze Küche zu säubern, ich wusste sowieso nicht was ich die ganze Zeit hier machen sollte. Ich nahm den Wischmopp und wischte den staubigen Boden auf. Dann wurden alle Kästen aufgemacht und ich räumte die Küchenutensilien aus. Von dem Waschraum holte ich noch ein paar Schwämme und stellte mich dann an die Waschmuschel der Küche.

Da fiel mir ein, dass ich zuerst die ganzen Kästen putzen musste, damit das Geschirr nicht gleich wieder dreckig wurde. Ich musste einige Spinnweben entfernen und schrubbte bis schon fast die Sonne unterging Die Kästen waren alle schön sauber und ich ließ sie die Nacht über offen um besser trocken zu können, das Geschirr musste ich morgen übernehmen. Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag, war ich nicht nur fix und fertig, sondern auch sehr dreckig. Endlich war auch die Bürste trocken, sodass ich mir die Haare kämmen konnte. Meine Haare waren schon so fettig, dass ich sie mir in dem Waschbecken wusch. In einem der Schränke neben der staubigen Badewanne fand ich auch ein paar Seifen und Shampooflaschen. Da ich auch stank, wischte ich mich mit einem Waschlappen, den ich nass gemacht hatte, überall am Körper ab. Um die Badewanne musste ich mich auch bald kümmern. Meinen Schal wusch ich auch, dann war er bis morgen trocken. Ich ging wieder in den oberen Stock und suchte in den vielen Schlafzimmern nach sauberen Decken, aber alle waren verstaubt. Also nahm ich ein paar davon mit nach unten und wusch sie in einem großen Waschkorb und rubbelte sie dann ab. Auf einer Leine hängte ich sie neben meinem Schal auf und hoffte, dass sie bis morgen trocken waren.

Da ich wieder Hunger hatte, machte ich mir in der sauberen Küche wieder etwas zu essen, wieder nur Spiegelei, aber diesmal mit einem Stück Brot. Zum Trinken gab es nur Wasser. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir: ,, Was ist hier los? '' Mir entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei und das Glas, das ich in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel zu Boden. Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und das Glas schwebte wieder zur Theke. ,, Ich habe hier nur aufgeräumt '', sagte ich. Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und erwiderte mit trockenem Sarkasmus: ,,Hier sieht es ja sehr ordentlich aus'' ,, Immerhin habe ich überall Staub gewischt, morgen muss ich nur noch das Geschirr säubern '', sagte ich stolz. Nagini kam in die Küche geschlängelt und zischte Voldemort etwas zu. ,, Es gefällt ihr, dass hier alles so sauber ist, jetzt wird sie nicht mehr so dreckig '' ,,Freut mich, aber nur schleift sie gerade den ganzen Dreck wieder rein '', antwortete ich und beobachtete die Schlange aus sicherer Entfernung. ,, Ich gehe jetzt rauf schlafen '', sagte ich und verschwand durch die Tür neben mir. Ich rannte fast die Stufen hinauf und schloss dann die Tür hinter dem Wohnzimmer. Bevor ich mich schlafen legte, entfachte ich noch ein Feuer im Kamin damit ich besser einschlafen konnte. Alleine im Dunkeln war mir nicht ganz geheuer.

Am nächsten Tag war Voldemort wieder weg und ich konnte mich in Ruhe um das Geschirr kümmern. Bis alles sauber war dauerte es den ganzen Vormittag, danach knöpfte ich mir das Badezimmer unten vor. Alles wurde wieder ausgeräumt und die Sachen, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, schmiss ich weg. Den Rest säuberte ich so gut es ging. Heute musste ich mich unbedingt Baden und dazu schloss ich mich ein und wusch das Gewand. Als ich in den Waschraum ging, waren auch schon die paar Handtücher und Decken trocken und ich wickelte mich sofort in eins ein. So ging ich schnell hinauf in das Wohnzimmer, da ich Voldemort heute lieber nicht begegnen wollte. Doch als ich hineinging, saß er schon vor dem brennenden Kamin und streichelte Nagini die vor ihm zusammengerollt lag. Bevor ich raus schleichen konnte, sagte er auch schon: ,, Guten Abend Sarandina. Wie ich gesehen habe, bist du schon mit der Küche fertig. Hast du sonst noch aufgeräumt? '' ,,Ja im Badezimmer '' ,,Ich habe dir passende Kleidung mitgenommen, ich will kein dreckiges Muggelgewand hier sehen!'', sagte er ausdruckslos und deutete dabei auf das Sofa.

Ich ließ schnell die saubere Decke darauf fallen und nahm dann das neue Kleidungsstück und verschwand damit wieder ins Badezimmer. Das war gerade so peinlich, dass ich zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, was ich da eigentlich anzog. Es war eine schwarze Zaubererrobe mit goldenen Verzierungen an den Ärmeln und dem Ausschnitt. In dem Ganzkörperspiegel im Flur des oberen Stockwerkes konnte ich mich bewundern. Ich sah gar nicht so schlecht in dem Gewand aus, fast wie eine richtige Hexe. Aber jetzt musste ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Davon war ich nicht sehr begeistert. Plötzlich sah ich im Spiegel wie Voldemort hinter mir stand. ,, Du siehst fast wie eine richtige Hexe aus. Nur bist du es nicht '' ,, Danke Tom'', erwiderte ich darauf, mal sehen ob er wieder ausrasten würde. Er verzog nur kurz das Gesicht und verschwand dann wieder.


	14. Chapter 14

Es vergingen zwei Wochen und ich hatte mich schon halbwegs daran gewöhnt, dass Voldemort immer erst am Abend kam. Einmal ist er sogar zwei Tage nicht mehr gekommen, weswegen ich am Anfang gedacht hatte, dass er mich hier im Stich ließ. Er brachte mir auch jeden zweiten Tag Lebensmittel zum Kochen mit. Untertags hatte ich dann genug Zeit das Haus zu putzen. Es war eine verdammt schwierige Aufgabe, da es so riesig war und anscheinend schon vor einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden war. Als erstes begann ich damit den Boden der Eingangshalle zu putzen, danach den des Saales und der Bibliothek.

Mir waren auch die Fenster wichtig, damit genug Licht hereinkam und ich nicht zu depressiv wurde. Leider konnte ich sie nur von innen putzen. In einem Abstellraum im oberen Stock fand ich auch eine Leiter. So ging das Fensterputzen einfacher. Mein Muggelgewand zog ich immer zum Arbeiten an und die Robe, nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte. Das Badezimmer hatte ich ein bisschen schöner hergerichtet. Die Seifen lagen alle im Schrank neben der Waschmuschel und die Handtücher lagen säuberlich gefaltet neben der Badewanne. Sogar ein bisschen Rouge und Schminke fand ich in einem der Läden. An einem Tag hatte ich mir auch vorgenommen, den Salon mit dem langen Tisch und den Sesseln abzuwischen.

Ich fand sogar ein paar Kochbücher in der Küche, weswegen ich einmal ein besseres Abendessen zu kochen versuchte. Es klappte sogar. Also deckte ich das Ende der Tafel mit schönem Tischschmuck, den ich in einem schönen Kasten im Salon gefunden hatte. Dann stellte ich das Essen für zwei Personen auf den Tisch und wartete darauf das Voldemort bald kam. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ich erwartete ihn schon in der Eingangshalle und begrüßte ihn: ,, Hallo Tom! Komm bitte mit mir mit'' Ich führte ihn in den Salon und er stand am Anfang einfach nur da und starrte auf die Teller. ,, Ich habe etwas zu essen gemacht. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir und du kannst dich schon setzen '' Ich war ein bisschen verunsichert, da er mich einfach nur anschaute.

Dann nahm er zum Glück Platz und als er nichts von dem Gekochten anrührte sagte ich: ,,Wir sollten lieber beginnen bevor es kalt wird und außerdem ist es nicht vergiftet! '' Das sagte ich nur sicherheitshalber. Ohne etwas zu sagen begann er zu essen und dasselbe tat ich. Als wir endlich fertig waren begann er endlich zu sprechen: ,,Ich wusste gar nicht dass man auch ohne Magie etwas halbwegs Anständiges zu Essen herstellen kann '' ,,Danke Tom'' ,,Du bestehst also darauf mich mit diesem verächtlichen Namen anzusprechen?'' ,,Ja'' ,,Wenn ich dich lange genug foltern würde, könntest du nicht einmal mehr richtige Sätze bilden.'' Ich wusste nicht was ich auf so etwas antworten sollte, am besten sage ich einfach nichts mehr. Angst kroch in mir hoch.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes entzündete er das Feuer in dem großen Kamin. Dann sah er mich wieder eine Zeitlang an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren im flackern des Feuers nicht so gut zu erkennen, trotzdem sah ich ganz genau seine Augen. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht mehr von seinen losreißen und fühlte mich immer behaglicher. Egal was er mich fragen würde, ich würde ihm alles erzählen. ,,Ich hasse den Namen, den mir meine Eltern gegeben haben. Er ist so gewöhnlich, so Muggelhaft '' ,, Das finde ich nicht. Er passt zu dir. Du hast Angst, dass er dich normal und schwach macht, aber nicht der Name prägt dich, sondern du verleihst dem Namen etwas Magisches '' Er sah mich nur verächtlich an. Jetzt bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass er versucht hat meine Gedanken zu lesen, um die Wahrheit darüber zu erfahren, wieso ich ihn wirklich so nenne. Dadurch wurde ich wütend. ,, Du hättest nicht in meinem Kopf herum spuken müssen, damit ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Ich hätte sie dir auch so gesagt! '' ,, Du hast es bemerkt? '', fragte er mich etwas erstaunt. Zumindest dachte ich dass er erstaunt war, da sein Gesicht eine klitzekleine Regung gezeigt hatte. ,,Es fühlt sich so falsch an, so einschläfernd. Bitte hör auf damit, du versuchst es schon wieder '', sagte ich und sang in Gedanken wieder ein Weihnachtslied. ,,Erstaunlich für einen dreckigen Muggel. Ich bekomme sowieso nicht viel aus dir heraus, wenn ich weiter bohren würde, würdest du bald Wahnsinnig werden. Aber leider brauche ich dich noch.'' Mein Herz pochte laut in meiner Brust. Ich durfte bloß nichts Falsches sagen, sonst überlegte er es sich noch anders, und ich wusste das ich keine Chance hätte.

,,Wie kommt es eigentlich das du dich so gut in der Zauberwelt und über mich auskennst? Außerdem kannst du durch die Anti-Muggel-Zauberschichten sehen'', fragte er und beobachtete mich dabei ganz genau. Diesmal versuchte er nicht meine Gedanken zu lesen. ,, Naja… ich hatte eine Freundin, die auch eine Hexe war und die hat mir einiges über die Zauberwelt erzählt. Ich habe aber den Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen und werde dir sicher nicht verraten wie sie heißt '' Er lächelte kurz boshaft und sagte dann: ,,Mich interessiert nicht was für einen Namen diese Blutsverräterin hat. Aber sie wird dir sicher nichts über mich erzählt haben, niemand weiß etwas über meine Familie und Kindheit!'' Ich spürte die Spannung in der Luft die von Voldemort ausging. ,, Nein über dich hat sie mir wirklich nichts erzählt, aber ich sage dir nicht woher ich es weiß. Ich weiß es einfach'' Blitzschnell packte er mich und drückte seinen Zauberstab auf meinen Arm. In Schockstarre sah ich zu wie meine Muskeln sich immer mehr verkrampften und die Haut aufriss.

Es tat so weh dass ich wimmerte. ,,Wenn ich dir das nächste Mal eine Frage stelle, dann wirst du sie mir auch beantworten!'', sagte er mit zornesfunkelnden Augen. ,, Du bist nur ein elender Muggel und wirst mir gehorchen. Du solltest vor mir in den Staub kriechen und dankbar sein, dass ich so gnädig bin und dich am Leben lasse!'' Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte ich. Voldemort ließ mich los und sagte mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck: ,, Ich muss morgen zuerst zu den Malfoys und muss dann noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Mal sehen wie gut du dich in der Zauberwelt wirklich auskennst Sarandina, denn du kommst mit. '' Ich wagte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen zu sehen. ,,Ich will das du dich morgen ordentlich kleidest und kein Wort von dir gibst, wenn du nicht explizit dazu aufgefordert wurdest.'' Eine Weile saß ich noch stocksteif in meinem Sessel und starrte schockiert auf meinen blutenden Arm. ,,Du kannst gehen Muggel'' Sofort stand ich auf um alles ab zu servieren. Es war so demütigend. Voldemort blieb sitzen und starrte ins Feuer. Als ich schon fast bei der Küche war, sagte er noch zu mir: ,, Das Essen war nicht so schlecht wie ich dachte '' Ich dreht mich nicht mehr um.


	15. Chapter 15

Heute war die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill. Davor ging es natürlich drunter und drüber und da ich und Liara ja jetzt auch bei den Weasleys schliefen, gab es noch weniger Platz als sonst. Das war mir ganz schön unangenehm, aber George versicherte mir immer wieder, dass das kein Problem sei. George machte trotz seines Unfalles noch genauso viele blöde Witze wie davor, aber ich mochte ihn jetzt mehr und fand ihn nicht mehr ganz so nervig. Liara hingegen wurde stiller. Ich sah sie oft gedankenversunken oder grübelnd im Wohnzimmer oder auf ihrem Bett sitzen und immer, wenn ich sie fragte was los ist, neckte sie mich plötzlich damit, dass George in mich verliebt war. Natürlich glaubte ich das nicht und ließ Liara danach in Ruhe. Die Weasley-Zwillinge erzählten mir viele lustige Sachen, weswegen ich dann immer lachen musste und so vergingen die Tage.

Fleur war so nett, mir eines ihrer alten Ballkleider für die Hochzeit zu borgen und Liara bekam eines von Ginny. Draußen stellten die Weasley-Buben und Harry Potter mit Hilfe von Magie ein riesiges Zelt auf und man hörte sie bis rauf Lachen. Hermine und Ginny redeten mit Liara und mir über schöne Kleider und Bälle, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass sie auch über die Zauberwelt reden konnten und wir das verstanden. Das Thema wurde ernster, als wir uns über Voldemort unterhielten. Den Namen sollte ich vor den beiden wohl lieber nicht erwähnen. Am späten Nachmittag war alles fertig und es trafen schon die ersten Gäste ein. Wir zogen uns unsere Kleider an und Hermine zauberte uns schöne Frisuren, bevor sie uns mit Ginny alleine ließ und sagte, sie hätte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Ich sah sie erst wieder, als die Hochzeit endlich begann. Kurz nachdem Hermine hinausgegangen war, kam ein anderes Mädchen herein. ,,Luna!'', rief Ginny erfreut und umarmte die blonde Hexe. Liara und ich stellten uns vor und Luna Lovegood erzählte uns allerhand über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler. Sie war echt lustig. Als die Hochzeit begann, war ich ein bisschen nervös. Harry und Sirius mussten einen Vielsaftrank trinken um nicht von den anderen erkannt zu werden. Nachdem sich Fleur und Bill das Ja-Wort gegeben haben, feierten alle ausgelassen. Ich saß nur mit Ginny, die sehnsüchtig zu einem etwas pummeligen rothaarigen Burschen schaute, der in Wirklichkeit Harry war, alleine auf einem Tisch. Liara tanzte nämlich gerade mit Sirius.

Mir war ziemlich fad, obwohl es hier so viele magische Dinge zu sehen gab und ich noch nie bei einer Zaubererhochzeit dabei war. Plötzlich tippte mich jemand von hinten an die Schulter und ich drehte mich um, sah aber keinen. Von links hörte ich einen bekannten Lacher und wusste das George mich gerade hereingelegt hatte. Ich musste auch lachen. Eigentlich war er in dem Smoking ja ganz hübsch, aber das würde ich vor Liara nie zugeben. „Du siehst so aus als ob du ein bisschen Abwechslung vertragen könntest. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mit dir tanzen zu dürfen?", fragte er theatralisch. „Mhm… Ich weiß nicht so genau", sagte ich. Wenn Sarandina jetzt hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie darüber gelacht, dass ich mich nie entscheiden konnte. George zog mich einfach mit sich, bis wir auf der Tanzfläche standen und schon wirbelten wir herum.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön aussiehst?" „Nein, aber das Kleid gehört eigentlich Fleur, erwiderte ich und wurde ein bisschen rot. ,,Es passt dir jedenfalls ausgezeichnet!'' ,,Danke'', ich konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen. ,,Bloß nicht so schüchtern Cythera! Solltest du mir jetzt nicht sagen wie unglaublich unwiderstehlich du mich in diesem Anzug findest?", lachend tanzte er mit mir um Molly und Arthur herum, welche sichtlich Probleme hatten im Takt der Musik zu bleiben. Mr. Weasley hatte bereits Schweißperlen auf seiner hochroten Stirn und versuchte verzweifelt nicht auf die Füße seiner Frau zu treten. Eigentlich hätte mir das was George vorher gesagt hatte peinlich sein müssen, aber ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. ,,Jetzt hast du leider die schrecklichen Tanzkünste meines Vaters mitansehen müssen.'' Ich musste wieder lachen: ,,So schlimm ist er jetzt auch wieder nicht.'' Genau in diesem Moment hörte man einen Schmerzensschrei von . George sah mich erwartungsvoll an. ,,Okay, vielleicht hast du doch Recht'' Die etwas langsamer Musik wechselte zu einem schnelleren Volkslied und ich konnte nicht mehr sagen ob wir noch tanzten oder nur noch sprangen.

,, Siehst du dort hinten diese alte Frau sitzen? Die mit der Harry gerade redet.'', fragte mich George. Ich reckte meinen Hals um hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick nach einer Drehung auf sie zu erhaschen. ,,Ja ich sehe sie, wieso?'' ,, Sie ist meine Großtante Muriel. Eine schreckliche Person glaub mir, der arme Harry tut mir jetzt schon leid. Bin gespannt was für Leiden sie ihm diesmal klagt.'' ,,Sollten wir Harry dann nicht lieber aus ihren Klauen befreien?'', fragte ich und musste schon wieder lachen. Wieso fand ich nur alles so lustig was George sagte? ,,Nee, der kann sich schon selber helfen'', erwiderte der Weasley-Zwilling. Wir tanzten eine Weile schweigend vor uns hin, mittlerweile war das schon unser zehnter Tanz. Ich beobachtete die ganzen Zauberer und Hexen um mich herum. Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Party Stimmung und ich wurde davon angesteckt. Ich fühlte mich ganz leicht, wie als ob ich über den Parkettboden schweben würde. Immer wieder sah ich kurz Liara, die jetzt mit Ginny, Sirius und der ganzen Weasley-Familie zusammen an einem Tisch saß, oder Hermine die mit Ron herumwirbelte und mir immer, wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen, anlächelte. Fleur war wirklich wunderschön in ihrem weißen Brautkleid und dem Diadem, welches sie laut George von Tante Muriel geliehen bekam. ,,Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut-'', George wurde mitten im Satz von einem leuchtenden Luchs unterbrochen. Der Patronus sprach: ,,Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen'' Alle waren wie erstarrt. Bevor ich die Worte verarbeiten konnte, platzten auch schon die ersten schwarzgewandten Zauberer herein. Einer von ihnen schleuderte einen Fluch direkt auf mich, doch George wehrte ihn ab und zog mich weg.

Ich sah wie Tonks und Lupin die ersten Flüche auf die Todesser schossen und die panischen Hochzeitsgäste ebenfalls damit anfingen sich zu verteidigen. Ich sah wie Fleurs Eltern disapparierten und auch andere verschwanden schnell im Angesicht der Gefahr. ,,Sollten wir nicht auch besser von hier verschwinden?'', brüllte ich während ein hellroter Blitz knapp an meinem Ohr vorbeischoss. George packte mich bei den Schultern und zog mich hinter einen umgeworfenen Tisch, der als Schutzschild dienen sollte. Er sah mich ernst und besorgt an und sagte: ,,Ich kann meine Familie hier nicht im Stich lassen! Renn ins Haus und versteck dich dort Cythera!'' Von überall ertönten Zaubersprüche und die Nacht war wieder einmal hell erleuchtet von bunten Blitzen. Das alles rückte für einen kurzen Moment in den Hintergrund als ich in Georges Augen sah. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen sicher bei ihm, wie als ob mir nichts schaden könnte, solange er bei mir war, und deswegen bewegte ich mich kein Stück. ,,Cythera bring dich in Sicherheit! Jetzt sofort!'' ,,Nein ich bleibe hier!'' George konnte nichts mehr erwidern, da auch schon drei Todesser auf uns zu kamen.

Wir hätten keine Chance gehabt, wenn nicht Sirius und Charlie Weasley in dem Moment hinter dem Tisch hervorgesprungen wären. ,,Wir schaffen das schon, rennt nach hinten zu Ginny und Mum, die könnten deine Hilfe besser gebrauchen George!'', rief der ältere Weasley-Bruder und schleuderte einen Entwaffnunszauber auf einen seiner Gegner, welcher ihm mitten in die Brust traf. George und ich rannten los, und direkt in Fred hinein. ,,Na endlich habe ich euch gefunden! Kommt schnell mit!'', rief er. Mittlerweile hing das Festzelt nur noch in Fetzen herab und man sah den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Ich hörte ein paar Schreie und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Überall war Lärm und Zauberer die herumrannten. Hinter ein paar Tischen am Ende des riesen Zeltes machten wir halt. Dort waren bereits ein Drittel der ganzen Hochzeitsgemeinschaft versammelt und besprachen das sie alle auf einmal gegen die Todesser vorgehen würden, dann hätten diese keine Chance.

Unter ihnen waren Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin und sogar Tante Muriel. Goerge sagte zu mir: ,,Bleib hinter dem Tisch, das ist nichts für Muggel'' Ich nickte nur. Während sie in geschlossener Formation Zaubersprüche auf die Todesser schossen, sah ich mich nach meiner Cousine um. Ich konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Langsam kroch Panik in mir hoch, wo war sie nur? Mittlerweile waren die meisten Todesser von den Hochzeitsgästen umkreist. Plötzlich sah ich Liara mit Luna Lovegood und ihrem verrückten Vater weiter hinten ebenfalls bei einem Tisch kauern. Genau in diesem Augenblick passierte es. Liara entdeckte mich und wollte auf mich zu laufen, da kam von der Seite ein Anhänger von Voldemort, packte sie am Arm und disapparierte samt all den anderen Todessern die in Bedrängnis geraten waren, mit ihr. ,,NEEEEEIN!'', schrie ich voller Entsetzen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Das Zelt war leer, bis auf die restlichen Hochzeitsgäste die noch gekämpft hatten. Jetzt war ich ganz allein. Ich hatte noch jemanden verloren.


	16. Chapter 16

Das letzte was ich sah war Cytheras vor Entsetzen verzerrtes Gesicht. Einen Wimpernschlag später zerriss mein Körper in Millionen von Teilen und als ich wieder atmen konnte, befand ich mich vor einer riesigen Villa. So fühlte sich also apparieren an. Ein Todesser begann mit dem Tor zu reden, was sich daraufhin öffnete. Leider konnte ich das nicht genauer beobachten, da ich mich sehr darauf konzentrieren musste nicht umzukippen, denn ich wollte keine Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schließen. Mir war so schwindlig, dass ich kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte, doch dem Todesser neben mir konnte das nicht egaler sein. Er schliff mich einfach hinter sich her. Als ich in der Halle in Malfoy Manor auf den Boden gestoßen wurde, ohrfeigte ich mich innerlich. Natürlich wusste ich das es so kommen würde, dass die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill unterbrochen werden würde, da Voldemort es geschafft hatte gänzlich die Kontrolle über die Zauberwelt zu erlangen. Mein ursprünglicher Plan war es, kurz bevor der Patronus aufgetaucht wäre, alle zu warnen und ins Haus zu flüchten. Aber ich Idiot musste ja unbedingt ein paar Schlucke Feuerwhiskey trinken. Ich hatte ja schon ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Alkohol, aber dieser magische Whiskey hat es echt in sich. Und Alkohol und Apparieren vertrugen sich wirklich nicht gut.

„Finchley! Wo wart ihr so lange? War es so schwer eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft voller Blutsverräter aufzumischen?", hörte ich eine schrille Stimme rufen. Sie gehörte einer Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar und irren Augen. Oh nein, das musste also Bellatrix Lestrange sein. „Der dunkle Lord hätte besser jemanden anderen schicken sollen!", provozierte sie weiter. „Sie waren in der Überzahl", knurrte mein Entführer neben mir. „Das ist keine Entschuldigung!", schrie sie. Als sie mich entdeckte, blieb sie abrupt stehen und fuhr dann mit SingSang Stimme fort „Und wen haben wir denn hier? Noch eine kleine Freundin von Harry Potter?" Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Die Todesser um mich herum machten ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass ich wie auf dem Präsentierteller ganz alleine auf dem Boden saß. Wenn ich Bellatrix Aufmerksamkeit hatte, war das gar nicht gut. Wer weiß was sie jetzt tun wird. „Draco! Draaacoo!", sang sie immer wieder und tanzte durch den Raum wie eine Verrückte. Nicht das noch! Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich ein Muggel war und auf der Seite von Harry stand, er würde mich sicher verraten. Draco Malfoy kam die breite Treppe in der Mitte der Halle hinab und als er mich sah weiteten sich seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

Bellatrix rauschte an seine Seite. „Kennst du dieses kleine hübsche Vögelchen?" Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und hatte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Als ich in diesem Moment in seine Augen sah, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ihm mein Schicksal komplett gleichgültig war. Mir war immer noch ein wenig schwindlig und ich war froh, auf den kalten Fliesen zu sitzen, denn sonst wäre ich bei dieser Spannung spätestens jetzt umgekippt. Bellatrix sah ihn mit großen Augen voller Erwartung an. „Sag doch was Draco!" hisste sie und packte ihn am Arm. Gerade als er seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, stürmten laut grölende Männer herein. „Das Zauberministerium ist gefallen! Wir sind an der Macht!", riefen einige und gingen weiter durch eine große Tür. Einer von ihnen blieb stehen und starrte mich an. „Hast du wieder ein neues Spielzeug gefunden liebste Bellatrix? Wenn sie dir zu langweilig wird kannst du sie mir geben, ich wüsste schon was ich mit ihr anstellen könnte", sagte er grinsend. Die Männer hinter mir lachten und schlossen sich den anderen Todessern an.

„Verschwinde Dolohow! Die Siegesfeier beginnt bald, da wirst du genug Mädchen zum Spielen bekommen!", zischte Bellatrix. Antonin Dolohow starrte mich weiterhin an und ich spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Körper. „Sei doch nicht so Bella! Wir könnten sie uns teilen!" Ein paar andere Todesser begannen ebenfalls zu rufen: „Lass ihn doch seinen Spaß haben!" „Nach diesem Kampf haben wir uns das verdient!" Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Draco. „Tante, sie ist eine alte Bekannte aus Hogwarts. Sie will ebenfalls dem Dunklen Lord dienen. Deswegen hat sie sich bei der Hochzeit eingeschleust um mir später davon zu berichten." Ich brauchte einen Moment um das gesagte von Draco zu verdauen. „Wenn das so ist nimm sie mit und gib ihr ein Zimmer, der Dunkle Lord wird bald kommen um mit uns zu feiern! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für so etwas", hisste Bellatrix und kam mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe an meines. Ich spürte ihren feuchten Atem an meinem Ohr, als sie mir zuflüsterte: „Und wehe du spielst falsche Spielchen, dann wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein! Aber keine Sorge, wir reden nachher noch einmal, dann kannst du uns ja deine Loyalität beweisen"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihr hinterher, als mich auch schon Draco auf die Beine zog. „Komm jetzt!", zische er mir zu und schleifte mich zu der Treppe. „Verlass uns noch nicht Zuckerpüppchen, wir hatten doch so viel Spaß!", rief Dolohow mir hinterher. Ich war erleichtert endlich von diesen ganzen Todessern weg zu kommen. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht hierher zu kommen Liara! Wenn sie herausfinden, dass du ein Muggel bist, dann sind wir aufgeschmissen!" Nur verschwommen nahm ich riesige Gemälde und Türen war, an denen wir gerade vorbeirauschten. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich zu verteidigen: „Ich habe mich doch nicht absichtlich entführen lassen!" Wir betraten ein großes Zimmer, indem alles so kostbar aussah, dass ich mich nicht traute irgendetwas davon anzufassen. Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Außerdem hättest du nicht für mich lügen müssen!", redete ich weiter. „Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, ohne mich wärst du verloren gewesen", antwortete er wütend. Da hatte er Recht. „Wegen dir sind meine Familie und ich jetzt in Gefahr, der Dunkle Lord hat ohnehin schon keine hohe Meinung mehr von meinem Vater!" „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht" Dracos Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen mehr und ich war mir nicht sicher ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht.

„Wir sollten uns eine gute Geschichte für mich einfallen lassen, wenn sie mich das nächste Mal befragen.", schlug ich vor. „Wieso wir? Das ist alleine deine Schuld, also sieh zu, dass du mich da aus dem Schneider bringst.", sagte er kalt und machte die Tür wieder auf. „Sie werden heute die ganze Nacht feiern, also hast du genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. Entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich habe besseres zu tun, als auf kleine Muggel aufzupassen!", damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ mich alleine zurück. Nachdem ich mich vorsichtig auf das große Himmelbett gesetzt hatte und überlegte wie ich aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder hinauskommen konnte, fiel mir ein, dass Sarandina hier auch irgendwo sein musste. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich beruhigt sich Draco schnell wieder, damit ich ihn sofort nach meiner Schwester fragen konnte. Das war aber nicht der einzige Grund wieso ich mit ihm sprechen wollte. Seine weißblonden Haare faszinierten mich, genauso wie seine blauen Augen und ich hoffte, dass ich ihn, bevor ich auffliegen würde, noch einmal sehen könnte.


End file.
